Fox
by Loki Silvertongue
Summary: Travelling in a car with two mysterious strangers, Aoi, a summoner has no idea of what awaits her.Chapter 24: I think I need a new courtyard... D: AoiChie HarukaYukino ShizNat.
1. The Beginning

This chapter has been redone! With advice on it from a beta!

Thanks E.M PRAETORIAN

* * *

Aoi is a Summoner, a mage with the ability to summon demons and command them to serve her. The ability is rather rare with only a small group being born every generation or so. 300 years ago the Council that governed the Mages, regardless of their nationality, had decided to bring these gifted individuals to train and watch over them, as many people sought their power.

Aoi's current destination was Fuuka academy, the academy which trained people in the art of summoning. She was seated in a car with another girl, who seemed rather young to be an awakened Summoner, yet judging by the motionless guardian at her side had been awakened. The girl looked to be about ten years old with blond hair and blue eyes. She seemed to sense Aoi's gaze and edged closer to her companion. Her companion glanced down and just for a moment her pale pink eyes seemed to soften, however she soon returned to staring at Aoi, as if trying to gauge whether she was a threat or not. Her expressionless face, framed by silver hair, openly discouraged talk and so silence reigned.

"We're coming up to the academy gates now," their driver called after another five minutes of uncomfortable silence. Aoi turned her head to gaze out the window. They were indeed approaching the gates. The academy itself was more of a large country house than a school. Vines grew across its front and its stone walls were worn with time.

As they climbed out a young man in a guard uniform stepped out to greet them. Behind her she felt the older of her two companions stiffen as she noticed their guard had a sword buckled to his side.

"My name is Tate Yuuichi, pleased to meet you," he said with a slight bow, "Please follow me, there's no need to bring your luggage, the stewards will take it to your rooms." All three began to follow him.

"What's a matter Miyu," Aoi caught the almost inaudible query from behind her. She smiled, as it seemed the smaller child did speak after all.

"That man is Summoner, Alyssa Ojou-Sama," replied Miyu, just as quietly. They carried on in silence following him until he stopped at a door.

"Please wait in here, refreshments have been provided," Tate shot them a dazzling smile and then left. Aoi pushed open the door and stepped into the room.

The room projected a welcoming aura. There were numerous sofas dotted about and a fire crackled in the fireplace that dominated the far wall. Aoi slumped into one of the sofas and sighed, happy to be out of the carriage.

"Ahh…I'm so glad we're here," she said with a sigh. Then she sat up and looked at Alyssa, who immediately edged closer to Miyu.

"My name is Aoi, Senou Aoi, Nice to meet you," she smiled. Alyssa backed up a little more, until she was almost behind Miyu, and stared fearfully at Aoi.

"M…mine's Alyssa and this is Miyu," she murmured quietly. Miyu guided the young girl over to a sofa opposite Aoi, who continued to smile.

"You are bonded already," stated Miyu, in her toneless voice. Aoi laughed and shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I didn't even know about my powers until that representative guy came to visit," she explained, but Miyu shook her head.

"You have used your powers before. Only once and quite some time ago, but you have used them none the less," Miyu stated.

"I don't remember using them," objected Aoi.

"Most Summoners have their powers awakened in high stress situations, like if you are being attacked. It is likely that you summoned whoever you are bonded to whilst being attacked and forgot due to trauma," explained Alyssa quietly. Miyu turned to her and smiled gently.

Aoi frowned as she remembered the dream she'd had since her sixth birthday. She remembered the feeling of panic and terror as she was chased through the forest near to her home. Trees that had once seemed welcoming now seemed malevolent and evil. She remembered the icy fear as her dream-self tripped and thought, _'Somebody, anybody, Save me.' _Then a bright light had surrounded her and a husky voice had said, "Such a cute girl shouldn't be so sacred. Don't worry I'll protect you," and that was when she usually awoke.

She broke out of her reverie to see Miyu turn and stare intently at the door. Alyssa and Aoi turned to look as well. The door swung open and a young woman entered. She had short spiky brown hair and wore glasses over her grey eyes. She smiled timidly at them all.

"I'm Yukino, Yukino Chrysant," she said.

"I'm Aoi Senou," said Aoi motioning for Yukino to come and sit down next to them. Yukino did so and shot a questioning glance at Alyssa and Miyu.

"I'm Alyssa, this is Miyu," explained Alyssa, seeming to gain a little confidence. Yukino sat forward; pushing her glasses up and began to study Miyu.

"A demon?" she asked. Miyu nodded. Alyssa budged closer to Miyu, who smiled at her.

"If I may ask, what type is she?" asked Yukino sitting back. Alyssa glanced at Miyu before looking back and answering.

"Miyu is a Wanderer," she stated cautiously. Yukino's eyes widened and she whistled in surprise. Even Aoi had heard of Wanderers.

"Wow, they have a fearsome reputation," breathed Aoi in surprise.

"Rumor has it that they're killers, pure and simple. Beautiful yet deadly…," murmured Yukino.

Alyssa nodded proudly, but Miyu remained as expressionless as ever. She turned her head to the door indicating that there were new arrivals. Sure enough a few minutes later, the door swung open and two young men and a woman stepped in. It took a moment for them to realize that a young girl with cat ears was currently clinging to the woman's back like a koala bear. The first man introduced himself as Kazuya Krawcyzk, he had light brown hair and blue eyes. The second young man was Takumi Tokiha; he had brown hair and bluish purple eyes.

The two girls were introduced Mai Tokiha, a busty redhead with the same eyes as Takumi. The other girl was simply Mikoto, who had black hair and yellow eyes. She was clearly a Cat demon as she had a tail and cat ears. No sooner had they all sat down again than another stare at the door announced the arrival of one Erstin Ho, a well endowed blond with green eyes. After the introductions their talk turned to their demons. Everyone was especially curious about Miyu. Yukino shyly explained that she had summoned her companion sometime ago; a Bull demon named Haruka, yet had decided it was best to banish her for now and re-summon her later as she often got overexcited. Mikoto had quickly found the food and was making a furious bid to eat all in under ten minutes.

Miyu's head swung towards the door once again, as this time two young women entered the room. One was heartbreakingly beautiful. She had tawny hair and crimson eyes. The second had blue hair and icy green eyes. She glared at everyone in the room and then walked away to sit on a couch not occupied by the main group. The demon followed.

"Well, how rude," muttered Mai. Takumi laughed and Aoi giggled, all the others, bar Miyu, smiled.

They settled down into chatting once more and after a few minutes Mikoto, who had already eaten everything edible, re-latched herself on to Mai, who just sighed and rolled her eyes. About an hour passed and everyone was chatting and laughing like they had known each other for life. The last of their number arrived shortly after. Her name was Miya Clochette; she had brown hair and lilac eyes and a nervous disposition. She also sat aside from the group despite being asked whether she wanted to join.

Before they had chance to resume their talk, Tate Yuuichi stepped into the room followed by a Nun, a red-head with some sort of metal over her fingers and lime green eyes, a woman with short brown hair and another women with red hair caught in a pony-tail. She was alarmingly holding a Labrys.

"I am Tate Yuuichi, as you know, these people will be your teachers," he said as the Nun stepped forward.

"I am Yukariko Steinberg," she stated with her hands clasped together. The short-haired girl stepped up.

"I'm Nao," she explained with an apathetic tone. The woman with short brown hair bowed and introduced herself as Youko Helene. The second red-head waved the Labrys around, before announcing she was Midori.

"These people will be your teachers and you are to respect them and obey them at all times," commanded Tate, seriously.

"Now I will explain your living arrangements. You will each have separate rooms which you will share with your bonded demon. If the ladies will follow me and the gentlemen follow Tate," declared Yukariko gesturing at the door. They all dutifully rose and followed the two teachers out the door. They trooped up a staircase where the men left them at the top and walked down several wood-paneled corridors. Finally they reached a cream corridor lined with doors.

"Your names are on the door. Breakfast is at 8'o'clock please be ready by then," Yukariko explained. They all walked past her peering anxiously at the doors looking for their names.

The next morning, gathered in a room nearby their quarters,

Aoi smiled as Mikoto yawned into her third bowl of cereal, Mai rolled her eyes and dabbed at her face to remove the excess milk from around her mouth. She glanced down the table; Takumi was sat next to his sister and Kazuya next to him. Alyssa was seated some way away in a deep conversation with Miyu. Yukino sat next to Aoi typing on her laptop. Erstin was busy trying to engage Miya in a conversation and the blue haired girl, whose name was Natsuki Kruger, was scowling at her toast and ignoring the antics of her demon, Viola, who was trying her best to attract her attention.

She took a sip of her tea and glanced up as a stern faced old women entered. Her name was Miss Maria Graceburt; she'd collected them all and taken them to the dinner hall for their breakfast.

"Aoi Senou, Yukino Chrysant, Miss Steinberg wishes to speak with you," she announced. Yukino flicked the lid of her laptop shut before shooting a quizzical glance at Aoi, who shrugged and rose to follow Miss Maria. They were lead into a large empty room. The floor had a summoning circle drawn on it. Yukariko stood by the window.

"You two have both summoned your companions before and the spell to re-summon is slightly different than an initial summoning spell. Now Miss Chrysant, Miss Senou who would like to go first?"

Aoi looked at Yukino, who in turn looked rather worried.

"I will," she said stepping forward. Yukariko smiled and handed her a sheet of paper.

"Read from that," she advised. Aoi read the spell through and nodded.

"Tou, Myt, Loh, Fam, Uma," Aoi read aloud causing the circle to glow intensely. The light writhed and huge gust of wind blew around the room. At the centre of the light, which was now blinding, appeared a figure.

* * *

Hope you enjoy ^^

Little Trickster


	2. The Fox Demon, Chie!

The light flared even brighter and the wind blew even stronger. Aoi closed her eyes and raised her arm to shield herself, as the paper on which the spell was written was torn from her hand. Behind her she heard Yukino cry out and she turned automatically to see if her friend was ok. This however turned out to be a mistake as she found herself falling, she braced herself for the pain of hitting the floor. The blow never came however as two arms wrapped themselves securely around her and pulled her up. Aoi opened her eyes to find herself looking into a pair of twinkling brown ones. She was so caught in them she barely noticed that the light had gone and the wind had died, or that Nao had wondered in at some point. The demon had dark grey hair with fox ears. A long and fine-look tail was wrapped around her trouser leg.

"Um…," stammered Aoi, still caught in the almost hypnotic gaze of those mischievous brown eyes.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" Demanded Nao from Yukariko's side, loudly. The demon chuckled and released Aoi, who staggered back towards Yukino. The new arrival turned towards Nao, smiling pleasantly.

"Of course, Aoi hasn't seen me in thirteen years," She replied, oblivious to everyone else's windswept and slightly terrified conditions. Nao scowled.

"Umm… you know my name," said Aoi finally able to form coherent sentences. Her demon turned to face and beamed at her.

"Of course," she practically purred. "Ahh it's a shame my cute girls grown up,"

_I'm blushing, aren't I? Damn_ She thought as her demon's smile became even wider.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself to your friends, I'm Chie," she announced producing a blue rose from midair.

"Oh joy," Muttered Nao

"Ok, Aoi… Chie please wait over there, Yukino will now summon her demon," Yukariko declared, eager to regain some control over the situation.

"Of course," purred the Fox demon. Chie crossed the remaining distance between her and Aoi before handing her the rose. Aoi took it, slightly confused, then yelped as Chie lifted her up and carried her past Yukino, who had progressed from worried to terrified at the thought of summoning her demon.

"Put me down," Hissed Aoi, as Yukino took a few tiny steps towards the summoning circle. Chie sighed and put her down with exaggerated reluctance. Aoi glared at her demon before turning back to Yukino. The brown-haired girl had reached the circle and was glancing around for anything that would delay the return of her demon. There was no such luck. Yukino mumbled the spell words and before Yukariko could tell her to speak up a tremor shook the floor, the runes inside the summoning circle began to glow. Chie wrapped her arms around her and before she had chance to stamp on her amorous demon's foot, Chie leant forward.

"Brace yourself some thing powerful is coming through," she muttered into her ear. Aoi shivered and refocused on the circle. A tall, obviously female figure was forming there, the figure seemed to posses some sort of large weapon.

"YUKINO!" a huge voice boomed "WHY DID YOU VANISH ME?!"

Yukino sighed "It's banish Haruka-Chan,"

"WHAT?! STOP REPEATING ME AND EXPLAIN!" the figure was visible now. A tall blond haired women holding a huge mace.

_Wow! Intimidation Incarnate!_ Thought Aoi.

"Stop haranguing her, you loud imbecile and stop yelling. We're not deaf, though if you keep that up we will be," Nao burst out.

"I must agree with our spidery friends blunt advice," purred Chie placing her hands on Aoi's shoulders "My precious Aoi's ears might get hurt," Chie winked at Aoi, who looked at her in annoyance.

"HOW DARE YOU BE SO…?" Haruka began to boom but was cut of by a usually quiet Yukino

"Haruka… Quietly," she commanded in a rare moment of confidence, before blushing a furious red. Astonishingly the big bull demon obeyed with a humph. Yukariko, who was now looking slightly baffled, decided enough was enough.

"Everyone I think we should progress to the sitting area. I'll have drinks and snacks brought to you. Nao, please?" She suggested. Nao sighed and pointed at the door.

"Off we go then," she declared rolling her eyes. The five trooped out leaving Yukariko wondering if she'd ever taught people this strange.

Down in the sitting area, the four discovered Natsuki Kruger chatting to Mai in a stiff, uncomfortable manner. Viola her demon was playing with Mikoto, a truly odd sight, while Alyssa and Miyu chatted among themselves.

"Oh wow, you summoned your demons," exclaimed Mai when she saw them. Chie immediately broke into a charming smile and caught Mai's hand in order to kiss it but before she could was hit at high by a black blur, knocking her away in an almost comical fashion. The blur then reappeared and latched itself to Mai.

"Mikoto, don't injure people like that," scolded Mai. Chie groaned slightly.

"It serves you right, doesn't it?" said Aoi with a vicious smile.

"Aoi's so cruel to me," sobbed the demon.

"That's a shame," noted Natsuki blandly, before turning to Haruka.

"I'M HAR…err I mean I'm Haruka," she announced sheepishly.

"Kruger, Natsuki Kruger this is Viola," she explained pointing at her companion, who appeared to be prodding a still groaning Chie. Natsuki frowned.

"Viola, cut that out," she commanded.

"Ooooh I like when Natsuki takes control," she replied, words dripping with innuendo. Natsuki blushed a deeper shade of red than probably healthy.

After the introductions were over Natsuki seemed to loosen up and by the time the promised snacks and drinks had arrived Alyssa and Miyu had joined them. It was revealed that Viola was Succubus and that Haruka was a lot quieter if Yukino was in the general vicinity. Nobody was sure why though. After about an hour and a half Yukariko announced that everyone else was in the dining hall and that lunch was ready. Laughing and Joking they made their way towards the dining hall.

Chie watched the rest leave then focused on her companions back, a wave of love and affection came over her and she couldn't help but smile. It was these feelings that had numbed the pain of being rejected by the little six year-old who'd screamed in terror and run from her. She understood why of course, but it still hurt. _Aoi Senou, I will make you mine._


	3. Love, Dreams and Old Enemies

As they arrived in the dining room Aoi immediately found herself looking at the demons her new friends had summoned. Beside Erstin sat a scowling demon, she had dark blue hair and amber eyes. Erstin appeared to be trying to engage her in conversation, though it wasn't working. That was something she'd noticed about Erstin, she always tried to make people feel included.

"Tomoe…," whispered Chie from beside her. Aoi jerked round to face her then followed her line of sight. She was looking at a green-haired demon with lilac eyes. Aoi couldn't be sure but she thought it was Miya's demon. Aoi studied the green-haired demon and then turned back to her own.

"You know her?" she asked in surprise. After all, Hell was vast place, to find to demons that knew each other was extremely rare. Her demon nodded.

"Yes, stay away from her," advised Chie stiffly. Aoi opened her mouth to object but Chie turned to face her, pleading her to heed her warning with her eyes. Aoi closed her mouth in surprise and nodded. In the meantime Mai had wondered over to her brother and his newly acquired demon, a green-haired boy with pink eyes. Aoi frowned.

_That isn't right, _She thought studying the boy. It was well known that it was impossible to summon male demons, they were unable to survive outside hell for some reason.

Takumi's demon meet her eyes and she couldn't help but feel a flicker of fear run through her. Soon the flicker of fear turned into an icy torrent of terror. She felt the warmth and strength drain from her body and saw darkness intrude on the edges of her vision. She had no doubt that she was going to pass out. Then suddenly her demon broke into her line of sight blocking gaze of Takumi's demon. Aoi's strength returned and the encroaching darkness disappeared. Now she was certain Takumi's demon was in fact, A Wraith. Eager to get her mind of that chilling fear she turned to see who Kazuya had summoned.

"Kazu-Kun,"

"Akane-Chan,"

Aoi blinked at the sight. Kazuya and a tiger demon, who she presumed was Akane, were staring into each eyes.

"Isn't it sickening? they've only known each other for Forty-Five minutes. Their probably planning to have kids by now," Snorted Natsuki from behind her. Aoi turned and smiled, then shrugged.

"I envy them. Natsuki will never love me," sighed Viola, feigning sadness. Natsuki stared at her demon, her left eye twitching slightly.

"I share your pain. Aoi's so cruel," sobbed Chie. Viola and Chie threw their arms around each other and pretended to cry. Natsuki stepped forward.

"Viola, Don't cry, I do like you, really," she exclaimed, panicking. Viola brightened up almost immediately and let go of Chie.

"Really?" she asked, clasping her hands together. Natsuki nodded and Viola squealed and proceeded to drag Natsuki away. Chie looked at Aoi with hopeful eyes. Aoi turned to face her and crossed her arms.

"Forget it," she told her demon and walked away to find Mai.

Chie watched Aoi stroll away and shrugged. It had been worth a try any way. She frowned as she remembered why she'd been worried.

_Tomoe…_

Tomoe was here and that could only mean trouble, the earth demon was a servant of Nagi. Nagi was a contender for the Obsidian throne, if he won he would become ruler of Hell and nobody wanted that. For the most part Hell was like any normal country, except for the fact it was populated by demons, if Nagi got his way he'd break the constraints that the summoning laws had created. He'd invade earth. The occupants of Heaven would not allow Nagi to take earth so freely. They would fight him, and the world would burn. She stood and looked around.

_Who else here supports that snake?_

Aoi reached Mai after battling to get past Mikoto, who was demanding food. Takumi who was with Mai greeted her cheerfully.

"This is Akira," he explained gesturing to his demon. Before Aoi had chance to say anything Miss Maria entered and announced dinner was ready.

That night Aoi had the worst nightmare ever.

_Hot… Cold. Snakes… hissing. Darkness surrounded her, choking her as a chilling laugh echoed through the void. Suddenly she could see a black throne. Hooded figures bowed before the shadowed entity that occupied it. The figure chuckled. The Malevolent sound echoing in her ears._

"_Puny mortal, why have you come here?" it demanded with arrogance_

"_Who are you?" she asked fearfully_

"_You do not know… Hmm how interesting,"_

_The figure raised his arm. "I am the Obsidian Lord, now begone,"_

Light flared painfully around her and she woke, to find she was in her room and Chie was wrapped around her. She sighed and shunted the demon off of her bed. There was a thump! As she hit the floor and a muffled "Ow,". Aoi smiled, rolled over and tried to get some more sleep.


	4. Revelations

Aoi examined the sheet she'd been handed by Miss Maria earlier that morning. Today they were doing an assessment on their basic knowledge of magic and demons. Aoi sighed, she knew a bit about magic but demons. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered last nights dream. She sensed someone's gaze and glanced up, expecting Chie to be staring at her in some love struck manner, but seeing Tomoe. She offered the demon a small smile, weak smile. Tomoe didn't quite sneer at her, in return, but came rather close then turned away.

Aoi continued to stare at the paper in front of her, she groaned and then jumped as Chie bent down and asked her if she was ok? Aoi nodded and smiled reassuringly at her, the discomforting feeling remained in the pit of her stomach though. Miss Maria entered and called for them to enter the assigned rooms.

Chie trotted after her as they exited the dining hall and turned left for the room they'd been told to go to. When they reached the door, Aoi pushed it open. The room wasn't much different than the one she'd been in yesterday, only it did not contain a summoning circle. Inside was a man with brown hair and yellow eyes. He adjusted his glasses.

"Aoi Senou?" he asked glancing at the paper he held in his hand. Aoi nodded, feeling extremely nervous.

"That's your demon… Chie?" he asked after consulting his papers once again.

"That would be me," smiled Chie placing her arm around Aoi's waist. Aoi grabbed the grinning fox demons wrist and used it to pull away her arm. Chie sighed with disappointment.

"The assessment is rather simple. I will ask you and our demon to complete a series of tasks and mark you on how they are carried out," explained the man. Then he frowned. "I'm Ishigamin, by the way. I teach art and charter casting. Now are you ready,"

"Yes, Ishigamin-Sensei," Replied Aoi, feeling more confident.

"Very well, Begin,"

Two hours later, Aoi sat in the garden by the large pond. The sun shone down, reflecting of the water's surface, and warming Aoi until she was forced to take the orange blazer of her school uniform off. She sighed and closed her eyes, her mind wondering back to her dream.

"The Obsidian Lord," she whispered thinking of the malevolent figure.

"Do you even know who that is?" came a sneering voice from above her and to left. Aoi's eyes slammed open and she scrambled up to face Tomoe, Miya's earth demon. She took a few steps back, remembering Chie's warning.

"You don't do you? Well it's not my place to tell you, your demon could tell you far more than I can anyway," Tomoe smiled patronisingly and turned away.

"What's that meant to mean?" asked Aoi angrily. Tomoe turned to face her smiling even more now.

"She hasn't told you. It's her destiny to become the Obsidian Lord, a destiny no-one can escape, no matter how hard they fight," Tomoe's smile was cruel now. Aoi felt as if she'd been hit the stomach. She wanted to believe Tomoe was lying but she knew it was the truth.

"I'll be leaving you now. Chow," Tomoe offered her a smile and a wave before turning and leaving a stunned Aoi behind.

_Chie…_

At the same time, Chie was facing Midori angrily. The permanently-tipsy axe-demon had lost her drunken demeanor and was looking back with determination.

"You would see our world torn apart because you want some mortal women in your bed?" Midori spat levelling her Labrys at Chie's chest. Chie snarled and pushed the Labrys away, at the same time she twisted her right hand and sword appeared in it. She pointed it at Midori.

"I love her and I'm not going to back down on this," she replied in a tone of cold fury.

"Then you leave me no choice. I'm going to drag you back to hell and chain you to that throne, if necessary," Midori swung her Labrys but before she could complete the arc, it was stopped a spiders web. Midori cursed and let the weapon go, it vanished along with the spiders web. Chie allowed her sword to disappear.

"Your not going to persuade her," said Nao from the doorway, hands glowing as the metallic substance faded.

"Chie, your summoner was just in a conversation with Tomoe. Keep an eye on her, in future," added Nao, almost as an after thought. Chie's head snapped away from Midori and settled on Nao. Then she appeared to burst into flame, when the flame died, Chie was gone. Midori glared at Nao.

"What did you do that for?" she snapped at the unusually solemn spider-demon.

"You were about to be annihilated, Idiot. Chie is descended from the victors of the rift, you have the arrogance to think you could beat her in a straight fight?" snapped back Nao stepping into the room.

"I could have taken her…," murmured Midori "She's not been given the five gifts…,"

"It doesn't matter. She's still too strong," Nao snorted derisively. Midori turned her gaze out of the window where two familiar figures faced each other.

"But still…,"

Aoi sniffed slightly. There was a definite smell of smoke in the air. Suddenly the ground before her belched flames and she leapt backwards with a startled cry. When she looked back she saw Chie, looking as dashingly handsome as usual, looking at her with a grim expression.

"How much do you know?" She asked softly.

"That your meant to become the Obsidian Lord, that's all," she answered, looking at the floor unable to meet Chie's eyes.

"I stepped down thirteen years ago. The throne should fall to my cousin Kannzaki, but there are complications. I have another cousin, Nagi, who is contesting for the throne. If he wins…," she trailed off as Aoi placed her hand on Chie's cheek.

"Thirteen years ago…," Breathed Aoi "The day you met me,"

Chie leaned into Aoi's hand, then jerked as Aoi's soft lips covered her own. She stood there for a moment in shock then wrapped her arms round Aoi's waist and deepening the kiss.

From a window in the Academy Midori and Nao watched in silence. Whilst in a different room Tomoe gritted her teeth in anger.

A/N. It should be noted that the students wear the Fuuka uniforms, whilst the staff wear what they did in the Anime. Tate wears Sergei's clothing.

Aoi: We finally got to kiss…

Chie: Yay!!

Natsuki: Oi How come you two get to kiss?

Shizuru: Did Natsuki want to kiss me?

Natsuki: Aaaahh Shizuru! Help me!

Haruka: Hang on! What about me?


	5. The Plot Begins!

"You can have any thing, anything you desire… Money, power , women," whispered the man. Ishigamin looked at him hungrily, imagining the promised rewards. He abruptly frowned.

"What your asking…," he trailed off. He could do it but it would be difficult.

"You have no need to worry. I have absolute faith in you,"

Ishigamin turned to stare at the man offering him wealth, power and pleasure.

"How can I be sure you'll deliver," he demanded. The man tilted his head.

"My master may be a demon but he is honourable," he hissed in a rare moment of anger.

"All right I'll do it," agreed Ishigamin. He stood up and walked away. When he was gone the man chuckled, soon he would achieve his goal and there would be one less obstacle standing in the way of his masters route to the throne.

Aoi broke away from the kiss, her cheeks flushed. It had been purely on instinct that she'd kissed Chie. She glanced up slightly startled as Chie wrapped her arms about her and pulled her into an embrace. Aoi found herself unconsciously leaning into Chie's surprisingly strong body. They stayed like that for about ten minutes, only breaking apart when Mai and Mikoto came bounding across to talk.

"That last test was hard, Mikoto insisted on clinging to me. I think we got low marks for it," Sighed Mai, as Mikoto sniffed at Chie. Aoi cast her mind back to the last test, it was an exercise in which the human and demon had to combine minds and power to lift a spell of some sort. They had failed miserably.

"We probably got no marks," replied Aoi. Chie nodded and made a sound of agreement, she was to busy watching Mikoto for any sudden movements.

"Ah well we've still got lessons coming up," Mai stretched and Mikoto chose this moment leap onto Mai's chest and rub her face into her breasts.

"Gaaahh!" She yelled as they both overbalanced. Aoi rushed over to help Mai but glanced up as she spotted two approaching figures. She helped Mai get to her feet and then gestured over to them.

"Whose that?" she asked. Mikoto squinted at them.

"Erstin and her demon… Yup," she said happily, Chie followed Mikoto's gaze and nodded in agreement. All four waited in silence until the two reached them.

"Hi, Erstin. Who's this?" greeted Mai. They looked curiously at Erstin's companion, who squirmed slightly and blushed at their scrutiny.

"Ah, this is Nina. She's a shadow demon," replied Erstin, turning to her demon. The demon merely responded with a glare and wondered off to stand separate from them. Erstin sighed and turned back to Mai and Aoi.

"I'm going over to talk to Nina," Chie informed them, before wondering over to the anti-social demon. Aoi shrugged before asking Erstin how she did on the test.

"I think I did ok," she murmured, blushing slightly.

"Who took you for the test," Mai asked Aoi and Erstin.

"Some guy named Ishigamin," replied Aoi.

"Nao," muttered Erstin. Aoi smiled in sympathy for the young girl, Nao had an abrasive personality.

"I got a priest. To tell you the truth he was a bit creepy. His name is Father Greer," Mai informed them, Mikoto glanced up and nodded.

"Creepy, yup,"

"Are you here to try and persuade me to come back too?" asked Chie with some force. Nina scowled at her.

"No, I'm not. Unless you haven't noticed Tomoe is here and that means trouble is going to follow, my orders are to kill her if she tries anything," Nina said in a tone of apathy. She flicked open the pocket watch she habitually carried and glanced at the time. Snapping it shut, she looked Chie straight in the eye.

"You should not have left, however you did. We must now ensure Nagi does not reach the Obsidian throne, if you'll excuse me," She turned on her heel and strode purposefully back to Erstin. As she reached her Chie couldn't help but notice the softening of her eyes.

The rest of the day flew by for Aoi, talking to people about tests and receiving her schedule and books. Not only that but every time she so much as thought of Chie she felt herself blush, it just wasn't fair. She should of just stamped on the fox demon's toes for keeping things from her, but instead she'd kissed her. She sighed, and grimaced as Chie ridiculously happy face bobbed into view. As soon as she caught sight of Aoi her grin became sly and Aoi was forced to grit her teeth.

"So, does this mean we're together?" she asked, a triumphant smirk playing around her lips. Chie was saved from broken toes by Miss Maria's command of "Bedrooms, now please lights out in half an hour,".

When they reached the room Aoi got changed into her pajama's straight away and then fell into bed. Chie was sat on her own bed.

"Hey, about that thing. Did you want to talk about it?" she asked, seriously. The thought that Chie looked cute when she was serious crossed her mind but she dismissed it immediately as a wave of exhaustion suddenly came over her.

"Not tonight Chie," She yawned, lying down and pulling the quilt over her.

"Oh, ok," sighed Chie as She to pulled the covers over herself.

"_The Obsidian Lord,"_

"… _Your demon could tell you far more than I can," _

"_I stepped down…,"_

"_The day you met me…,"_

"_Your confused, little one,"_

"_Who are you?" Aoi was beginning to get bored of asking people this._

"_I'm Kannzaki, Chie's cousin. I have come here to see what sort of person you are, after all Chie would do anything you say,"_

"_Huh,"_

Suddenly the presence in her head vanished as her body shook violently, dragging her from the dpths of sleep.

"Aoi, wake up!" whined Chie, shaking Aoi again. Aoi forced open her eyes and blinked sleepily at her. Chie shot her a bright smile.

"Come on your alarms been going off for the past five minutes,"

Aoi practically through herself out of bed and into the bathroom.

_Kannzaki…_


	6. Kidnapped!

A/N: This is Aoi's Schedule.

Monday- Period One: General Magic Studies

Period Two: General Magic Studies

Period Three: Magical Theory

Period Four: Defence (Deceiving/Passive)

Period Five: Defence (Deceiving/Passive)

Tuesday- Period One: Magical History

Period Two: Magical History

Period Three: Magical Theory

Period Four: Defence (Warding/Binding)

Period Five: Defence (Warding/Binding)

Wednesday- Period One: Mortal Studies

Period Two: Mortal Studies

Period Three: Charter Casting

Period Four: Offence (Weapons)

Period Five: Offence (Weapons)

Thursday- Period One: Basic Healing

Period Two: Basic Healing

Period Three: Charter Casting

Period Four: Offence (Focus Casting)

Period Five: Offence (Focus Casting)

Friday- Period One: Demon Studies

Period Two: Demon Studies

Period Three: Demon Development

Period Four: Demon Development

Period Five: Demon Development

Aoi frowned in annoyance at the flimsy piece of paper in her hand, it had been almost a month since she'd received it. The piece of paper in question was her schedule for classes and over the past month it had become rather battered and torn. Despite appearances, however, the schedule was not responsible for the look of annoyance. It wasn't even her next class, after all, Aoi found most of her classes enjoyable. No, the entity responsible for Aoi's frown was a certain grey-haired fox demon. Aoi was confused and more than a little annoyed because of that. It had been a month since she'd kissed Chie- Why had she done that?- and Aoi was still trying to figure out what exactly she felt for her companion.

"Hey Aoi," Piped up said demon's voice, Aoi looked up from the schedule. The demon was grinning, her tail swinging back and forth behind her.

"I need to speak to Nina," she said, gesturing in the opposite direction.

Aoi sighed and then nodded. Chie smiled and then raced away to find the often elusive shadow demon. Aoi couldn't help but smile, Chie often became overexcited and Aoi found it cute. She frowned abruptly. At first Chie had been annoying, yet charming and dashing, always joking and flirting. Then on the second day of knowing each other Chie's serious side appeared. The side that confirmed without a doubt Chie was born to be a leader, and with the emergence of Chie's rarely seen serious side Aoi had kissed her.

That there was the problem, did she like Chie? Love her? Or was she merely caught up in the romantic moment, swept away by Chie's sudden confession.

"Ms. Senou, I wish to speak with you,"

Aoi turned, startled. Ishigamin was leaning out of a nearby door, looking serious. Wondering what was the matter Aoi shrugged and entered, not expecting to suddenly be immobilised by a charter spell. Her entire body was frozen, leaving her paralyzed. Fear cause her heart to beat fast, her brain telling her there were no restraints yet being unable to move. What's worse was that the telepathic link she'd carefully cultivated with Chie was gone, cut off by Chie herself. This had to be a bad joke, or some sort of test.

"I'm truly sorry Ms. Senou," said Ishigamin stepping in front of her. Aoi gave him a "If looks could kill, you'd be on a slab glare" putting all her sudden anger at him into it. Ishigamin merely smiled.

"I am extremely curious as to why a high demon would put this much effort into killing you," He studied her intently as if her face would give up the answers. He began to pace, seemingly in thought. The silence stretched on, broken only by the traitorous teachers footfalls.

"It's because of your demon, isn't it?" he said finally. Then he seemed to remember Aoi couldn't answer and laughed, almost at himself. It was then that another worrying thought struck Aoi. Was Yukariko involved in this? They were together.

"Well, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough,"

He raised his arm and began to chant the words to a spell. It wasn't one she'd heard before but judging by it's complexity Aoi was willing to bet it wasn't a good one. Suddenly the door was kicked down and Tomoe, Miya and Father Greer leapt in. Tomoe threw out her arm and the planks of wood beneath Ishigamin became a club, which promptly smashed the startled man in the face. Meanwhile Miya and Father Greer pulled Aoi from the circle.

"Are you all right?" asked Father Greer, his voice laced with an almost fatherly concern. However before anything else could be said Aoi passed out. Miya's face went from concerned to terrified whilst Father Greer and Tomoe's expressions became sinister and triumphant.

"Tomoe, Miya take this trash to the church," he ordered "I shall contact our master,"

He suddenly laughed. Aoi Senou was as good as dead, and with her death her bound demon would also die. Thus the threat of the true heir would be removed, and only that good for nothing Kannzaki left to deal with. He strode from the room, leaving the unconscious art teacher behind. By the time that fool awoke it would be to late, Tomoe and Father Greer would be gone and he and that other piece of trash, Miya, would be implicated. He was sure to keep his emotions bottled, a trip up at this stage would be fatal.

A/N: Would anyone like me to write a separate story on everyone's first summons? If you do, be sure to tell me.

Remember to review!

The AnimeGeek (Who is under no circumstances obsessed with Chie Hallard. At all. Nope, not a fan girl.)

Aoi: I've been kidnapped.

Natsuki: That's not important.

Shizuru: What is?

Natsuki: We didn't appear in this chapter or the last one… or the one before that!

*Author edges away not so subtly*

Natsuki: Get back here.

*Chases author*


	7. Heroics and Villany

Ishigamin lifted his throbbing face from the ruins of his floor. The Charter Circle, partly broken, was still there along with what he suspected to be the girl, Aoi's, blood. As he remembered what had happened he felt his eyes widen in horror. What had he done? He climbed to his feet, grasping his overturned desk for support as the room spun around him. As soon as his vision steadied, he headed for the door, determined to attempt to right his mistake. Yukariko would have called it atoning for his sins. Yukariko. The door slammed shut on the ruined room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone shaft of light found its way into the cell Aoi was locked in. She'd come round in the cell about an hour ago and since then she'd seen no-one. The very thought of being left to die here terrified Aoi, and she found herself searching desperately for Chie's link. Tears welled up in Aoi's eyes, it still wasn't there. A sob escaped her as despair welled up inside her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Father Greer paced up and down, agitated. His master had postponed the meeting as Kannzaki was planning something. Nagi had to take the time to counter whatever Kannzaki had put into motion. He felt his fists clench as anger coursed through his body. That impudent charmer would in centuries of pain, that thought alone calmed Greer down enough to think. They could still make the deadline but the postponement would make it close. A smile, nasty and cruel, curved over his face.

"Tomoe, make the preparations," he ordered the green-haired demon. A door nearby flew open and Tomoe stalked out, looking angry.

"She wont stop," she muttered, disgusted. Miya had been sobbing ever since they'd thrown their target in a cell.

"Never mind in less than an hour, your contract will be broken and we will be gone," Father Greer assured the demon.

"To be bound to a human," She shook her head, scornfully.

"Even I, a human myself, agree that demons are our masters. Not those sequestered do-gooders or ourselves even," he agreed, looking anxiously at the pool which had been enchanted to allow communications. Tomoe chuckled, this fool would not see the revolution.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishigamin took a few gulps of air, ignoring the increasing pain, and shoved open the door. The two figures inside broke from their conversation suddenly at his arrival. The first figure was Chie and the second Nina. Upon seeing his face they stepped forward but Ishigamin held up his hand.

"I'm sorry, Chie, I made a mistake. They've taken Aoi," he gasped. The fox demons eyes widened, and then her ears folded flat against her head and she snarled. The next instant she grabbed his shoulders and lifted him of the floor, still snarling.

"Who?" she demanded, shaking him slightly. Nina stepped forward, also waiting for his answer. Ishigamin didn't hesitate.

"Tomoe, Greer and that Miya girl, I'll take you to them,"

Chie dropped him in disgust and he quickly ran, aware of two figures on his tail. He wondered briefly why Nina was coming but dismissed it. What mattered was saving Aoi.

None of the noticed the third figure, who had begun to follow them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Understood," acknowledged Greer as Nagi's youthful face disappeared from the pool. Greer turned to Tomoe and nodded. The earth demon smiled and marched off in Aoi's direction, whilst Greer pulled out his gun. It had been specially modified and he was rather pleased with how it had turned out.

Screams echoed from the distance and Greer rolled his eyes, the girl was resisting. He hoped Tomoe didn't kill her, he wanted that honour.

Finally the sobbing Aoi was brought before him. Upon seeing her back straightened and her blue eyes hardened with anger and hatred. Had the terror she had exhibited before been an act?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi glared at the old man, hating him for turning her into a mess, as Tomoe bound her hands behind her back. Greer studied her before lifting up his gun and aiming it at her face.

"Any last words?" he asked with a mocking smile. Aoi gritted her teeth, all the while her brain not believing what was happening. Someone would save her, right?

"Get lost, old man," she snarled. Greer sneered and took aim. His finger rested lightly on the trigger.

BANG!!

Aoi flinched in terror, convinced she was dead. After a moment she opened one eye she'd squeezed shut on instinct. Father Greer was on the floor, clutching his leg. His gun, forgotten, next to him as he groaned in pain. Tomoe was staring in a mixture of anger and fear behind Aoi. Aoi craned her neck around and felt her heart soar with relief. It was Chie, Nina and Ishigamin. Ishigamin was holding the gun whilst Chie held a sword and Nina wielded two deadly looking daggers. Tomoe hesitated, glancing at the fallen priest.

"Kill them," he panted, working his way into a sitting position. Tomoe leapt into the air, throwing out her hand. Vines shot from nowhere, flying towards her would-be rescuers. Ishigamin ran forwards, dodging them. Nina vanished into shadow, the vines encircling empty air and then dying as Tomoe's Magic withdrew from them. Chie remained still until the vines were close enough to touch her, then burst into flame. The vines were quickly consumed. Chie and Nina reappeared behind Tomoe, all three floating. Chie hurled a fireball, which Tomoe dodged. Nina dived with her daggers.

Aoi panicked slightly as she was grabbed from behind and hauled away. She looked around to see Ishigamin, he rolled them both behind a rock that gave the some cover from the fight above. Tomoe's whip missed Nina by inches, bringing down chunks of rock from the cave roof. Tomoe was then forced to throw herself back as Chie appeared in a burst of flame and aiming a kick to Tomoe's side. Nina vanished, only to reappear behind Tomoe, stabbing at her back. Tomoe turned and took the wound on her arm before moving away, only for Chie to appear and kick her side. Tomoe visibly winced and moved away considerably slower. Suddenly Aoi's view of the fight was blocked as Ishigamin threw himself in front of her. A second later he went limp, one of Father Greer's modified bullets through his chest. Aoi knew looking at the mess that had been made he didn't stand a chance. He was breathing unsteadily, and coughing up blood.

"I…I'm sorry… Tell Yu… Yukariko I… love…her…," he managed to choke as he gasped for the futile air. Aoi couldn't move, there was so much blood. It covered her, the floor, Ishigamin. She turned to look as his face and watched the light die in his eyes and, due a lull in the battle, heard his last breath.

Ishigamin: I'm dead?

Nao: Apparently so.

*Author runs past*

Author: Help meeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Natsuki: Die!

Author: Please don't kill me! I'll put you in the next chapter.

Natsuki: Really?

Haruka, Yukino, Erstin, Alyssa, Miyu, Mai, Mikoto and everyone else: WHAT ABOUT US?

Author: I'll put you all in the next chapter.

Remember to Review! The AnimeGeek.


	8. Fight! Invasion of Fuuka

Aoi watched helplessly as Ishigamin died. Even if he had betrayed them he'd still tried to fix his mistake and did not deserve such a death. Tears pricked at her eyes, he'd sacrificed himself for her. Someone had died to keep her alive, suddenly the world felt unreal and Aoi realised she was shaking. She was jerked back into reality as Tomoe smashed into the ground moving quickly as Nina appeared, slicing at the air which she'd occupied just seconds ago. Tomoe's reactions were getting slower and she was taking hits. Aoi watched as Tomoe dodged Chie only to be sliced by Nina. Tomoe's various earth based attacks did barely any damage, occasionally catching her opponents. These blows only served to delay the inevitable, Tomoe had lost this fight before it had begun.

Tomoe twisted away from Chie's sword and caught the enraged fox demon in a death grip with her vines. It didn't last long as Chie's form once more burst into flame, consuming the vines. Compacted soil enclosed Nina in a shell, which began to contract. The shadow demon merely teleported out, as it exploded.

Aoi threw herself back as Greer took a shot, having lost a lot of blood he was having trouble even holding the heavy weapon. However it seemed someone was going to take care of that. The gun was pulled away by a gleaming red spiders thread. Aoi's heart leapt, Nao. The abrasive and often obscene spider demon appeared dangling from the ceiling by a thread. Greer looked on in horror. What happened next made Aoi want to be sick. Nao fell and landed in front of the old man, who in his terror was dragging himself away. She raised her hand, which was encased in the same metal as before and drove her pointed claws through his heart. Blood sprayed from his mouth and chest, covering Nao's face and the surrounding area.

"That's for Ishigamin, scum," she muttered through clenched teeth.

Tomoe, who had witnessed the priests death, suddenly yelled. Her whip began to glow and she started making wild slashes with it, Aoi noted that in it's path it left glowing arcs of energy. The lines of energy began to widen and soon they opened up into huge black holes. Suddenly Nina was beside her, wrapping her hands around Aoi's waist. Aoi was about to object when they teleported. For one second, which felt like ten minutes, they were surrounded by blackness. Aoi was neither hot nor cold and was painfully conscious of the fact there was no air. Then they were on the lawn outside the church, which slowly but surely caved in on itself.

Suddenly there were shouts and Aoi turned to see her friends racing towards her. Beside her Chie appeared in her usual blaze of flame. Erstin immediately went to her demon, and threw her arms around her. Natsuki, Viola, Mai and Mikoto ran over to Aoi and began asking if she was OK. Miyu was watching the church suspiciously, along side Alyssa. Yukino was restraining Miya along with Haruka and Akane. Kazuya and Takumi were looking confused, trying to figure out what was going on. There was no sign of Nao, however. Suddenly Akira appeared.

"Arm yourselves, they're coming," she barked, grasping a kunai from mid-air. Before anyone could react the ruins of the church exploded outwards and the air was filled with slaves, demons with no higher brain function. They are strong, fast and live to fight and survive. Tomoe, weak, bleeding and battered also appeared, commanding the slaves to attack. The black winged shape rushed downwards at their would be victims, accompanied by Tomoe's screams of "Kill them, Kill them all,".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyu sliced through another slave, not missing a beat as she spun around to face her next opponent. Before Miyu could engage the winged monstrosity it was blasted into oblivion by a golden ray of magic. Miyu turned to Alyssa who grinned mischievously and knocked several slaves from the sky. Miyu turned and leapt into the air, moving past each slave slashing at them as she went. As she landed once more the aerial attackers collapsed into green sparks. Miyu offered Alyssa a small smile, whilst Alyssa giggled.

"Show off," she murmured, as several more slaves moved in. Miyu raised her sword-A deadly rapier-and muttered a spell, the blade began to glow blue. Miyu then swung the sword in a wide arc, Alyssa gasped in awe as the sword created a huge ripple of energy which destroyed the creatures in its path. Miyu glanced back, smiling smugly and Alyssa pouted.

"Hey isn't that Midori," pointed out Alyssa. Miyu nodded, the tipsy axe-demon had joined the fight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midori's Labrys sliced through two of the slaves in her and Youko's path. The slaves dissolved into green sparks and four more took their place. Midori yelled and ran at them swinging her axe like a maniac. Youko sighed and dispatched a nearby slave with a quick cutting spell and then jumped as another monstrosity came flying past. Midori soon followed it, cackling.

"Midori!" Youko barked, remembering why she rarely let Midori fight. Midori chopped the slave in half and then returned to her companion.

"Sorry Youko," she muttered as they continued to make their way towards Chie and Aoi. Suddenly a particularly ugly slave reared up in their path, swinging it's giant scythe like claws. Midori leapt in front of Youko raising her Axe. The slave had almost reached them when a certain blue-haired summoner blew it's head off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the start of the fight Natsuki had activated a custom spell she carried with her. It allowed her to summon two guns which never ran out of ammo. Now she was happily blowing the demons heads off with her new explosive rounds. Making absolute sure Midori and Youko had reached Aoi and Chie, Natsuki turned back to the matter at hand. Shooting things. Next to her Viola was slicing slaves to pieces using a Naginata.

"Natsuki is very talented at shooting things," she praised, as she twirled her weapon and annihilated another slave.

"Ah your good with your weapon too," replied Natsuki, awkwardly. Viola beamed happily, and Natsuki rolled her eyes. Natsuki quickly shot at a slave sneaking up on Mai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai jumped slightly as the demon exploded behind her, then turned to glare at Natsuki. Natsuki grinned and then turned back to her original position. Mai sent a wave of fire at a nearby slave, completely frying it before it collapsed into green sparks. Several slaves were annihilated as Mikoto leapt up swinging her huge blade, cutting them in half. Landing Mikoto swung her blade slashing down a few more.

"Mai, someone needs to seal the gates," she panted, as she ran to Mai. Mai glanced up, seeing several more slaves fly from the ruins of the church. She watched as Akira appeared and sliced into them and move away as they died.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira landed near Takumi, hissing in anger. The fools! How could they allow the academy to be invaded by demons, especially slaves. She leapt up to kill another slave. The gates needed to be shut.

"Akira-kun, is there a problem?" asked Takumi quietly. Akira snorted before turning to him, the boy looked slightly distressed and seemed to be looking frequently at his sister. Suddenly an Idea popped into her head.

"Takumi, run over to Aoi and Chie. Tell them that Tomoe must be killed," she ordered. Takumi looked confused for a moment, then nodded. Determination shining in his eyes. He began to run towards Chie and Aoi who had recently been joined by Youko and Midori. The two demons were holding of the slaves whilst Youko was giving Aoi a quick check-up, in order to ascertain whether the young brunette was hurt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chie threw out two huge tendrils of flame and whipped them through a crowd of on-coming slaves, which subsequently exploded. Beneath her Takumi had arrived and was hurriedly telling Youko and Aoi something, Chie felt her heart leap as Aoi sat up. When Chie had first reached her, the summoner had been unresponsive, like she didn't even know Chie was there. Suddenly a foreign thought brushed against her mind.

_Chie… Tomoe… To shut the portal, kill Tomoe._

Chie reached out to Aoi's mind to show that she'd understood. Then she began to look for the green-haired cretin, soon spotting her fighting Nina. Their battle was vicious and many of the slaves were being destroyed as collateral. She shot forward, trying to reach Erstin. Not looking where she was going a slaves claw smashed into her side sending her flying. She was caught by Haruka, who destroyed the lucky slave immediately. Yukino, who was binding Miya, ran up asking whether they were OK.

Chie told them the message that she needed to tell Nina. Haruka nodded and hoisted her huge mace.

"Look after Yukino," she commanded, before swinging her mace into the air and bellowing a bloodcurdling battle cry. She charged, smashing into slaves as they attempting to stop her. Chie materialized her sword as two larger more powerful slaves advanced on them.

Akane appeared with Kazuya following behind. She sent a few lightning blasts at the slaves but they had little effect but to enrage them. Several normal slaves swept towards the duo and Akane, sent a blast of electricity destroying them. There were soon more to take their place however and Akane and Kazuya were soon swept away in a battle of their own. Chie charged at the largest elite slave, her wound severely hindering her attack. As such one of the metallic creatures darted past her, seizing Yukino and Miya. Chie used a huge burst of magic to quickly annihilate the marauding slave. The sudden drain of the magic however sent her staggering, suddenly exhausted. Falling to her knees, she sent a quick burst of thought Aoi.

_Yukino… It's got Yukino._

Aoi quickly began talking to Youko, who looked worried. In the heat of the battle no-one could be spared to rescue the two. Even Haruka, who had delivered the message, was being overwhelmed. She'd spotted the Elite heading towards the gate and had gone completely mad, her giant mace felling even more slaves than anyone else. Yet against the amount of slaves she was facing she was making no head way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nina's dagger tore into Tomoe's side, not a fatal injury but it was enough to throw her off balance for Nina's next attack. She teleported behind Tomoe, her daggers aimed at her back. The earth demon had anticipated it and despite her obvious exhaustion, summoned her vines. She didn't aim them at Nina but at Erstin, who had been watching the fight. Nina teleported Erstin away, dropping her by Midori and Youko. She soon returned to her assault of Tomoe, only with more ferocity this time. Tomoe's attack on Erstin had enraged the shadow demon, even if her actions didn't show it. Her dagger sliced into the muscle on Tomoe's shoulder, paralyzing her arm. Nina then swung down and pierced her lower back. If it had been a human, the kidneys would have been pierced and they would be dead. However Nina remembered at the last minute earth demons didn't have kidneys and instead ripped her daggers up Tomoe's back. The earth demon was thrown forwards and Nina slammed her knife into the back of Tomoe's neck. Blood sprayed from her mouth and she plummeted, her body collapsing into green sparks. By the time she had hit the floor, nothing remained. Her moment of triumph however was shattered by a heartbroken scream, one that made Nina think someone was dead.

"YUKINO!!," Screamed Haruka, slumping to the floor as the gates to hell shut. She dropped next to Erstin, who was crying silently and wrapped her arms around her. The blond slumped against her then buried her head in Nina's chest and cried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chie's heart wrenched with guilt at Haruka's scream, she was meant to protect Yukino and she had failed. Just like she'd failed to protect Aoi. At that thought her eyes immediately sought out the brunette, Chie staggered over too her. The sudden use of magic had left her feeling ill and she didn't want to fall over before she'd reached her companion. Aoi seemed to be slightly more responsive now, she was watching Haruka. She jumped a bit when Chie sat beside her and pulled her onto her lap. The summoner seemed surprised but soon relaxed into Chie's embrace. She began to sob, heartbroken.

"I'm sorry," murmured Chie, as Aoi's sadness and fear welled over and poured down the link. Tears began to form in Chie's eyes too.

"Chie…," sniffled Aoi, as Chie began to cry too. The unusually sombre fox demon held onto Aoi, clutching to her tightly as Haruka's cries grew steadily louder.


	9. Messenger from Hell!

Akira glanced at her companion, wondering whether she should hit him or grab him and never let him go. She cursed mentally, it was just how demons felt about those they were bonded with. She had not fallen in love with the boy. It was impossible. Comforted by her reasoning her eyes returned to Takumi, who was helping his sister cook. How could anyone fall in love with him? He was so girly.

_I fell in love with him…_ Whispered the voice at the back of her head. She willed it to go away and started staring at the ground angrily. She was not in love with him.

"Akira-Kun are you OK?" asked Takumi, seeing his demon acting oddly. She glared at him, noting how he didn't flinch at her hostility.

"I… I'm fine," She stammered in reply. Why had she stammered?

_Because your in love…_

Shut up!

"You know my cousin…," repeated Chie, in disbelief. After all Chie was convinced her cousin, Kannzaki, was gay. Her reasoning came from the fact that he had millions of girls following him around in a love struck daze, yet had never… She flushed slightly as Aoi's hand suddenly linked with her own, destroying her train of thought.

"Yes, Kannzaki is an old friend. I received a message from him yesterday, it said that he would be sending over someone who would help us and would be able to contact him," replied Viola, who was smiling broadly. Not just because Kannzaki had gotten in touch. It was because Natsuki currently had her arm draped over Viola's shoulder, it was an obvious gesture.

In just a week after Yukino's capture, everyone had become closer. Natsuki talked to them all without awkwardness, and had also begun a relationship with Viola. They'd finally met Tate's summon, a spiral demon who went by the name of Shiho. Apparently Nao and her didn't get along, proved by the constant "Maki, Maki, Maki, Maki". This was almost always followed by a period of silence and then an extremely loud "Damn it, Shiho,". Haruka was switching between a comatose state and periods of yelling. Kazuya and Akane were closer than ever (Chie hadn't thought it possible). Miyu and Alyssa were making plans on how to get Yukino back. Takumi, Mai, Akira and Mikoto had taken to cooking for the group. They used to have cooks, but the entire non-magical staff had fled after the whole incident with Father Greer and Ishigamin.

Speaking of Ishigamin, no-one had said that he'd betrayed them. No-one could bring themselves to upset Yukariko even more, even without the knowledge she hadn't returned to teaching yet. She spent most of the time in her room.

"Will he be able to locate Yukino?" asked Nina, who had been up until a minute ago trying to pry Erstin loose from her arm. The blond however was still clinging to it and Nina now looked resigned.

"What about Miya?" asked Erstin. Viola shot Nina a look and Chie shifted uncomfortably, their companions soon picked on their discomfort.

"What?" asked Natsuki. Viola looked around for an escape, but Nina was being glared at by Erstin and Chie was busy looking innocent. Not that it was fooling Aoi.

"Miya's dead," came a blunt admission from the doorway. It was Nao. The redhead looked frazzled and Chie felt a flicker of sympathy. Between teaching, dealing with Yukariko and Shiho's spiralling she must be exhausted. Chie slipped over the mental link she had with Aoi, confirming that she felt the same.

"The moment Tomoe died, Miya died. It's because of the bond, I'm sorry you weren't told earlier," finished Nao. Aoi looked at Chie, whilst her mind brushed against Chie's seeking confirmation. Chie gave it her and found herself feeling guilty as the brunettes eyes welled up with tears. Chie was about to pull her close when Aoi quickly wiped her eyes and turned away.

"He almost has Yukino located, that's why he's sending the helper today," explained Viola. Chie nodded as Aoi's feelings of relief were transmitted over their link. That and a single thought.

_We need to talk…_

What had she done now?

Akira placed the tray of cutlery down on the table and gestured for Takumi to approach her. He frowned but jogged over after placing the tray of drinks down.

"Akira-Kun…," he began but Akira cut him off.

"I need to tell you something. It's incredibly important and you must keep it to yourself," she informed him. Still frowning Takumi nodded and unconsciously leaned closer to Akira. Akira tried not blush and cleared her throat, in an unsuccessful attempt to prevent the blush.

"Well, yes. Ahem, you know that male demons can not be summoned," Takumi nodded, and Akira was almost thankful that he knew that at least.

"Well, that's because thousands of years ago there was huge war. Bigger than usual, it's cause was that there were to many heirs for the throne. They all started fighting and five of the most powerful demons in existence got involved, in fact they're not even demons, nobody knows what they are," she paused and looked at Takumi, who was nodding.

"Anyway they got involved and things got nasty. Eventually a group of more powerful demons banded behind one heir and sealed them away. Then they captured all the heirs and transferred their power into that one heir, ending the war," explained Akira. Takumi frowned.

"Then why can't male demons be summoned or even survive on earth?" he asked.

"Constraints. The heir that won decided that most, if not all, male demons were too violent and thus created constraints," Akira explained, praying to every deity she could think of that she wouldn't have to explain everything detail. It wasn't something her family was proud of.

"Why are you telling me this," asked Takumi, absently rearranging the glasses on he tray.

"Because my family created the constraints and it is our sacred duty to ensure they remain unbroken. They can only be broken by the blood sacrifice of a summoner and bound demon, this is why I came to Fuuka," announced Akira, whilst Takumi looked surprised. He seemed to think for a while then looked at her.

"OK, Akira-Kun, I'll help too," He said, determined.

Aoi shut the door to the room she and Chie, while Chie sat on her bed and fidgeted. She looked guilty and Aoi couldn't help but smile.

"Chie, I need to talk to you," she started. The charming fox demon glanced up.

"Of course," she replied, feeling awkward. There was silence for a minute before Aoi spoke up.

"Well, I need to know how… Do you love me?" she blurted out, her heart stopping in embarrassment and terror. Terror that Chie would say no. Embarrassment at blurting it out bluntly.

"Yes, I love you. I thought we'd established this, I want to be with you for the rest of my life," Aoi blushed, there had been no hesitation in Chie's answer. She was completely sincere. Aoi sat on her bed opposite, feeling relieved. She reached out and gently took Chie's.

"I like you to, Chie. No, I… I love you," admitted Aoi, Chie's head snapped up and she stared at her. It had taken Aoi a lot of time to figure out her feelings, but seeing Viola and Natsuki getting together. Seeing Akane and Kazuya get closer had finally convinced her she loved Chie. Chie leant forward and, almost hesitantly, kissed her. Aoi kissed back, allowing Chie push their bodies together.

They continued to kiss for the next hour or so, until they were rudely interrupted by Nina bursting in.

"The messenger from Kannzaki is… ack I'm so sorry," the door was slammed shut. Chie and Aoi looked at each other, mentally conceding that it probably looked as if they were doing something more than kissing. Neither were wearing their blazers, whilst Aoi was braless with her shirt open. Aoi felt herself go red, kicking Chie off of her she immediately began to scramble around looking for her bra.

Nina slammed the door shut on the new lovers and closed her eyes in vain attempt to control her blush. However it didn't help and she found herself walking quickly away from the door in order to avoid it's occupants. As Nina reached the bottom of the stairs she felt her heart soar.

Erstin.

The blond was waiting for her by the doors leading to the hall. Upon spotting her, Erstin smiled brightly and Nina found herself returning the gesture.

"Where is Chie and Aoi?" she asked as Nina reached her. Nina felt herself turn crimson as she remembered what they had been doing.

"They were… um… busy," she murmured. It didn't take Erstin long to figure out just what the couple had been doing and she found herself laughing.

"Oh my, so Chie finally got to Aoi," she chuckled, causing Nina to blush more.

"Well, I certainly got that impression," she muttered, not knowing where to look. Erstin laughed harder.

"Shut up, it's not funny," hissed Nina.

"What's not funny?" came Chie's voice in an innocent tone. Nina muttered something angrily and opened the doors leading to the hall. Everyone was inside and all were directing their attention to Kannzaki's messenger, who stood up on their arrival.

"Now that everyone's here, I will introduce myself. I am Mashiro, pleased to meet you" announced the lavender-haired snow demon.


	10. The Rescue Has Begun

Mashiro pointed imperiously at the map, whilst everyone else leant over it. The map was that of an island not far from Fuuka. Nagi knew that having a kidnapped summoner in his possession would lose him support among the neutral demons, and so he had ordered Yukino to be taken to an old magical temple. The temple in question was perfect as it had many magical defences that just need renewed, the very fibre of the spells had been imprinted in the rock.

"We believe that his right hand man Sergey has been dispatched to oversee the defences. That and prepare a trap for us, after all he needs to have a demon and a bound summoner in his possession," She explained.

"What's wrong Nina?" came Erstin's voice. Everyone turned towards them, noting that Nina's face had drained of all colour.

"Sergey… he taught me how to fight and enrolled me into the service of the obsidian lord," she admitted, looking upset. Erstin hugged her and shot a look at everyone, indicating for them to resume. Nobody moved or said anything until Mashiro coughed, clearly annoyed, and they turned to her.

"Right… Akane and Kazuya, I need you two to stay here and guard the base… school," she began. Akane looked as if she were going to protest at being relegated to mere guard when Kazuya took her hand gently, their eyes meeting.

"We'll do our best, right Akane-chan," he said, softly.

"Kazu-kun…," whispered Akane, lovingly. Their eyes never left each others. Nao made a vomiting sound and Natsuki sniggered. Aoi smiled and focused on her and Chie's link.

_Aren't they cute together…?_

Chie turned and smiled, taking Aoi's hand. Aoi blushed, noting that Viola and Natsuki were closer together than usual despite Natsuki's sniggering.

"Err… right, now this is what we'll do…,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chie glanced at the other members of her group and sighed. Not the people she would have chosen to go with. Haruka, who was focused entirely on the temple. Alyssa and Miyu, silent, deadly and completely focused. The brat, Mashiro, enough said about her the better and Aoi. Aoi was too scared to talk, her fear clearly transmitting over their link. Chie squeezed her hand and she gave Chie a wan smile. The night was completely silent and Chie resumed watching the temple for any indication of something going wrong.

She was almost sure something would. Nagi would predict the effort to retrieve Yukino and plan for it. No doubt by now he had full report on their strengths and weaknesses, curtsey of Tomoe. Why hadn't she seen that coming? Nagi obviously wanted her dead. She knew why as well, as long as she was alive she could claim the throne. Everything Nagi had worked for could be snatched away in an instant, but if she were dead… He'd be safe, of course.

Still, she hadn't suspected they would attempt to kill her through Aoi. Tomoe was a backstabbing cow but that wasn't her style. It was probably Greer's idea. If Nao hadn't of killed him, Chie would have incinerated him herself. In the distance an explosion ripped through the night, lighting up the sky. Chie smiled viciously. Everything was going according to plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night rippled and six figures materialized out of nowhere. The first grasped a kunai, motioning for the second to stay close. Next to her, a figure with two knives did the same for the fourth. The fifth had a sword drawn, it's blade glittering dangerously in the moonlight. The final figure held what she lovingly referred to as her turning doll. Her hair was pink and arranged into elaborate ponytails, each ending in a spiral.

"Everyone knows what to do, right?" murmured Akira. Nina nodded before checking round the corner, a guard patrolled the corridor beyond. Nina vanished, reappearing behind him and stabbing him. Akira helped her drag him into an alcove and pull the curtains. Erstin had paled slightly, as had Takumi.

"He wasn't human," hissed Tate. Nina and Akira nodded in agreement before going to check next corridor. They soon returned looking worried.

"We have a problem. There are like fifteen slimy things in the next corridor," muttered Nina. Takumi leaned forward, looking thoughtful.

"Aren't those things vulnerable to fire or ice," he asked. Akira smashed her palm to her forehead and glared at him, irritated. Takumi looked confused.

"I specialise in voodoo, these two specialise in darkness, Erstin specialise in healing, and Tate specialises in combat," explained Shiho, sounding spiteful. Takumi's eyes widened in understanding.

"There are some torches in the corridor, we could use them," he suggested after searching Akira's memory. Akira pulled a face.

"Yeah but one person would have to get close and anyone who creates a distraction would get slimed, and trust me, those things are nasty," replied Nina, shuddering. Tate nodded, before clicking his fingers as an idea popped into his head.

"Shiho, Maki Maki the torches," he whispered. Shiho paused and then grinned, evilly. Whipping out her turning doll, she began to cast.

"Slimy things, Maki, Maki, Maki, Maki, Maki, Maki, Maki, Maki, Maki, Maki," There was the sound of something breaking and an audible WHOOMP and the corridor blazed with light. They grinned at each other victoriously until Erstin said,

"How are we going to get past it?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai eyed the very high temple walls and sighed, then she turned to the others. They all waited expectantly, and Mai groaned inwardly.

"Err, yes well, Could you freeze a section of the wall perhaps, Natsuki," nodded and pressed her hands against the stone and focused. Slowly a thick sheen of ice spread across the wall, glacier like it soon widened existing cracks and tore open new ones. Natsuki broke away panting, the wall almost covered with ice. As Natsuki staggered into Viola's embrace, Mai turned back to the wall. She didn't notice Youko quickly ask Natsuki if she was OK.

"All right, Mikoto smash the ice," commanded Mai, a plan forming in her head. The ice had weakened the wall and the stones. It should fall when Mikoto broke the ice.

"Midori, Nao get ready," Both left the sides of their masters and prepared their weapons as Mikoto took a run up. She leapt into the air and released a wave of red energy from the sword, shattering the ice. When the fine mist created by the ice shattering had cleared Mai groaned out loud. The wall still stood.

"Bugger!" she yelled, kicking the ground. Midori and Nao relaxed.

"That was anti-climatic," announced Midori, scratching her head. Nao grunted in agreement before jumping violently as a crunching noise was heard. Slowly but surely the wall gave way, becoming nothing more than a pile of bricks.

"See…," said Mai as everyone leapt forward to attack. Mai's cast several fire spells each one combining to form a huge explosion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuya and Akane held each other close. They didn't care they'd been left behind now, they had each other and they were alone. Before them the fire they'd lit earlier crackled as Kazuya dropped another piece of wood in. Smiling Akane closed her eyes and kissed him. Suddenly the air was alive with the sound of the alarm. Leaping to their feet they ran to the door, only to have it thrown open by a man with blond hair. He smirked before shooting Kazuya with some sort of tranquillizer. Akane screamed as he fell, before her eyes flashed within anger and she prepared to materialize her tonfa. Sergey just smiled evilly and gestured to Kazuya.

"He'll die if you don't surrender," he threatened. Akane froze and slumped in defeat, jerking once as she was shot too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The temple gates were ripped of their hinges as Mai's fire spell exploded behind it. Chie grinned and raced forward, the others behind her also running. Haruka over took her, an exultant grin on her face.

"YUKINO, I'M COMING," she bellowed at the temple.


	11. Hoodwinked by the Northern Hound

The cell was dark all the time, Yukino couldn't be sure how long she'd been there. Defiantly more than three days. She shuddered as her memory of meeting Nagi flooded into her mind, she remembered his mind tearing apart her defences and scouring through her memories. He paused over those of Chie and Aoi, he found it amusing. Then he'd told her who Chie really was and Yukino wondered whether Aoi knew.

She winced as the dull throbbing in her side turned to an icy torrent of pain before returning to just aching. Her wound made worse by the fact her hands were shackled to the wall above her. Suddenly she was on the verge of tears once more, this time the memory of how she'd met Haruka was the cause.

_Haruka… Where are you?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"YUKINO, I'M COMING," bellowed Haruka, for the second time as she jumped the charred remains of the gates. Nearby Viola disabled a guard as he attempted to escape. She nodded at Chie as the group raced past. They hurtled at the double doors that led into the temple itself, knowing they were locked and defended. Haruka pounded on the door, her mighty strength causing it to shake alarmingly.

"Hi, Mashiro-chan," came a sing-song voice and everyone whirled to face it's owner. A girl that looked like an ant hovered near them, holding a blue blade. Chie and Mashiro groaned at the same time, both knowing this demon well. Aoi glanced at her, confused.

Arika was a sky demon, the daughter of Rena. Rena was Bruce, the current obsidian lord's, knight and the finest fighter there was. Known and feared by almost every demon, Rena was truly devoted to Bruce. There had been great hope for her daughter, named Arika, everyone thought she'd follow in her mother's footsteps and she had. To a point. Bound to Chie, she'd turned out to be a excellent fighter but ultimately a absolute klutz. When Chie had renounced her position, she'd been bound to Kannzaki. It was an official show of Chie's support for her cousin.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Mashiro. Arika landed and hugged the snow demon, almost crushing her ribs. A moment passed and the she ran to Chie and hugged her too.

"Ack, Arika calm down," gasped Chie. Arika stepped back, grinning.

"Let me help, Chie," she begged, eagerly. Chie rolled her eyes and then nodded. Arika squealed and spun round, pointing the blue blade in front of her.

"Fang of the Azure Sky!" she exclaimed. A beam of light blasted from the tip of her blade and everything went white. Chie was surprised. After she'd finished blinking the spots from her eyes she found herself staring at a hole where the door used to be.

"Did I get it right Chie?" asked Arika, waving her sword around. Chie examined her, thinking she'd gotten a lot stronger but not a lot more mature.

"Yes, yes. Now Arika, I need you to guard this door. We must have a clear path back," explained Chie as her friends began to move towards the hole. Arika nodded and then saluted. Chie smiled at her and then raced after the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erstin sighed in relief as they reached the main entrance, only to gasp as she realised someone had blown the door off. That someone was standing in the door, trying to look official but not really succeeding. Curiously Takumi approached her.

"Have the others gone through?" he asked. She examined him and then nodded, happily.

"Yup, Chie said I had to guard the door," she exclaimed happily. The others walked up and Nina rolled her eyes, of all the people to send and Kannzaki sent Arika.

"Nina-chan," yelled Arika upon seeing her and decided to jump on the unfortunate shadow demon. Arika laughed happily drowning out Nina's muffled protests at being manhandled. Erstin looked worried, but couldn't help laughing slightly as the two fell over.

"Enough, we must head towards the outer gate. Arika you will accompany us," barked Akira, as she turned. Takumi, Tate and Shiho followed, making Erstin, Nina and Arika run to catch up. They met up with the others and helped dispatch the last few demon guards.

"Odd, we haven't run into anything too hard," mused Natsuki as they arrived. Akira nodded, thinking it strange as well. Mai turned to Mikoto.

"Can you sense any traps or ambushes?" she asked, Mikoto shook her head. Mai frowned and turned back to the others, now worried that somehow they'd been hoodwinked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka barrelled down yet another corridor, this one leading to a flight of stairs. She didn't hesitate, smashing straight through the spell blocking their path, she hurtled down them. Chie, who had Aoi in her arms, followed. Miyu had done the same to Alyssa and Mashiro had turned into some sort of mist. They'd had to do this because Haruka had been steadily picking up speed and the humans had been falling behind. They'd have yelled at her to slow down but the bull demon was beyond reason, not even stopping for doors. Chie leapt down the last few steps and almost collided with Haruka, who had stopped suddenly.

"YUKINO!!!" she bellowed, the call echoing through the hall before them. From a nearby cell there was a weak reply. Chie put Aoi down and walked over to cell, using her senses to find any traps.

"OUT OF MY WAY!!!" yelled Haruka, marching towards the door. Chie leapt back, not wishing to be flattened. Haruka violently kicked the door and Chie heard Aoi gasp as it splintered. Tearing away the remains, she ran in.

"YUKINO!!!" she sobbed, Chie leant in and winced. Yukino had a huge gash down her side, and her hands were shackled to the wall above her. She looked thin, pale and ill. Haruka tore the shackles from the wall and lifted Yukino into her arms.

"LETS GO!!!" she yelled, marching towards the stairs. Chie and Aoi glanced at each other, before Chie lifted her up again and ran after Haruka's retreating back.

"Chie, you don't have to carry me," she yelped as Chie drew level with the other two.

"Everyone else is," protested Chie. She was right, Alyssa was still on Miyu's back and Yukino didn't look as if she could walk. She smiled wanly at Aoi.

"Are you two…?" she trailed off blushing. Aoi blushed as well and then peered at Chie's face.

"Yes…," answered Aoi. Haruka stared at them, bewildered.

"When did that happen?" she asked, shifting her grip on Yukino. Chie grinned, triumphantly.

"About seven hours ago," She replied, as Haruka rolled her eyes. Alyssa looked over from Miyu's back.

"Congratulations to you both," Miyu nodded in agreement, apparently concentrating on something else. Alyssa sensed her distraction and questioned her guardian quietly. Her guardian answered and she began to look worried.

"What is it?" asked Chie.

"It may be nothing… Miyu tells me the alarm has been going off in Fuuka for quite some time," Alyssa frowned. Chie stopped dead, knowing suddenly what had happened.

"Damn!" she yelled and took of at a run. The others followed her.

"We've been tricked, Yukino was bait. The real targets were Akane and Kazuya, Nagi is trying to undo the constraints," she yelled as they reached the lobby. The mist that had been behind reformed as Mashiro, clinging to Haruka's back.

"What? Crap," she swore. Haruka looked as if she wanted to throw the snow demon off, but thought better of it. They raced into the lobby and over the ruined door, reaching the other group in record time.

"We have to get back to Fuuka," gasped Chie. Akira frowned then her eyes widened, understanding almost immediately. The others however looked confused.

"The constraints. Nagi needs a bound demon and her summoner. Akane and Kazuya, we left them alone," explained Chie.

"We need to go now!" commanded Mashiro. Chie dropped Aoi and then crouched in front of her. Aoi clambered onto her, wrapping herself around Chie in order to stay on.

"Will it hurt?" she whispered.

"Of course not, I would never willingly see you in pain," replied Chie, easing Aoi's fears. She stood up and drew her magic around her, releasing it in a tongue of flame.

Aoi didn't know what to expect when Chie teleported. After all when Nina teleported it was scary and dark, when Midori had teleported them to the temple it had been a whirlwind of colours and a pretty bumpy ride. She wouldn't exactly want to experience that regularly but with Chie she did.

The flames were warm and the in-between area was a mixture of different shades of grey, yellow and red. It moved constantly, mixing with each other and separating. She was aware of Chie's warmth beneath her and cuddled into her, watching the colours move.

"It's the same place as Nina's and Midori's," Said Chie suddenly. Aoi frowned, not believing her.

"It is, Nina and Erstin find that darkness preferable. Midori and Youko would rather see that chaotic swirl than this because that reflects their state of mind and choice of magic. No two visions are the same," explained Chie, picking up on her doubt.

"Do you see the same as me?" she asked.

"Of course, we are bound on the deepest most primal level of our beings. Both of us can not die of natural causes, a feat no normal mage could pull off. Only poison made to specifically kill us would work, though blade to the chest would definitely finish us,"

Aoi smiled, and hugged Chie tighter, noting how it seemed the colours had been tinged with pink.

"We're almost there," she warned, and Aoi felt sad and worried. Akane and Kazuya could be in trouble, they had to help them, no matter what. She felt bad because she didn't want to leave this haven that only she and Chie could enjoy.

The flames surrounded them once more as they appeared in the grounds of Fuuka.

"Alright, lets go," commanded Natsuki, as everyone else popped into existence.

A/N: All demons can teleport through the Void. Each demon sees a different version of the void, no two is the same. Mages can not and summoner's can only tag along with their demons. The constraints also prevent male demons from entering the void as it was to unpredictable to seal totally.


	12. Constraints under attack!

Chie opened the door to the main sitting area, noting the fire burning low. On the floor was a slight blood splatter, it looked as if it had been caused by someone's head hitting the table at high speed. She was sure it was Akane's, if it had been Kazuya it would have been accompanied by brain matter. Aoi stepped next to her, spotting the blood as well. She looked at Chie, hopelessly.

"Midori, everyone! I think we're too late!" She called. Aoi hugged her, their link telling Chie she was trying not to cry. Chie pulled her close as Midori appeared. Chie nodded towards the blood stain and Midori's face paled.

"We were too late…," she whispered.

"We need to talk to Kannzaki, get everyone gathered in the hall," ordered Chie. Midori paused and looked at her strangely before nodding and walking away.

When everyone had gathered in the hall, Mashiro stepped up. Her facial expression seemed to change and suddenly there was an oppressive presence in the room. Aoi shivered and then started as Chie pulled her onto her lap and held her.

"Ah, what a lovely surprise. Everyone appears to have come to greet me," The voice coming from Mashiro's mouth was undeniably male and had smooth charm to it.

"Chie… I almost didn't spot you, hiding behind your summoner. This must be serious," Viola cleared her throat before stepping forward.

"Kannzaki, Nagi has gained a bound demon and a summoner. We believe he has taken them to hell, to save the constraints, you must act," she urged. Kannzaki tilted Mashiro's head, quizzically.

"Two members of your group slipped into Hell earlier, did you not notice?" he informed them. Everyone began looking about, noticing that Takumi and Akira were gone. Mai suddenly looked worried so Mikoto began to comfort her, murmuring softly.

"I have something to say," boomed Haruka, moving to stand before Kannzaki. For a moment their eyes met and then Haruka knelt. Chie felt her eyes bug out and her mouth drop open.

"You sent aid to help us rescue Yukino, even when you didn't have to. I have spoken with my family about this and we have decided. You have the complete support of those descended from the almighty Suzushiro," she swore, remaining in her kneeling position. Mashiro nodded.

"I am honoured by your oath of fealty. Arise, Haruka, descendent of Suzushiro," Haruka stood and nodded, and the retreated back to her original position.

"Who is Suzushiro?" asked Aoi, quietly. Chie smiled.

"A powerful warrior that defended the Northern Wastes that was under threat by a huge army of slaves during a major war. Suzushiro's force was vastly outnumbered, but he led them to victory. It allowed the first Obsidian Lord to win against his last remaining brother on the central plains as he was no longer threatened from the north, thus ending the war," explained Chie. Aoi nodded and made a sound of understanding.

"Arika, return to the Obsidian palace. Mashiro, find the two that slipped into Hell and monitor them. Do not make a move unless they become a threat," instructed Kannzaki, before his presence faded. Mashiro shook her head before gesturing to Arika.

"Come on Anty, we've got a job to do," She turned and opened a portal to Hell. Arika stuck her tongue out at her retreating back and then waved at them all, disappearing into the void.

"We have to go to hell, Takumi and Akira could be in danger," yelled Mai, her eyes appealing for support. Everyone was unsure about what to do and began voicing their opinions, at volume. After a while Midori clambered up onto a table and called for everyone to be quiet. Nobody listened, as an intense argument had broken out between Mai and Nao about going to hell. Aoi nudged Chie, insistently.

_This is chaos… Take control…_

_What? No, Aoi _came Chie's reply. Aoi looked at her suddenly looking as if she was going to cry. Chie was suddenly panicking and not wanting to be the leader, but not wanting Aoi to cry.

"**ALRIGHT, ALL OF YOU, QUIET"** bellowed Chie, using her carefully cultured intimidation voice. Everyone in the room stopped and turned look at her, confused.

"Ahem, we aren't going to hell. Nao is right, I'm not going to risk losing any of you and besides Akira is a wraith, she'll probably have other wraiths with her, y'know those guys are really close to each other," Everyone looked uncertain and Mai looked distraught, but Chie just smiled at them all charmingly.

"Everyone get to bed, I bet Takumi and Akira are back by morning with Kazuya and Akane in tow," There was some grumbling but they made their way out of the hall and towards their rooms. Only Aoi remained.

"I didn't know you could do that," she noted, approaching Chie. Chie frowned.

"Do what?" she asked.

"That thing with your voice," murmured Aoi as they cuddled each other. Chie chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't do it often because it gives me a sore throat," explained Chie, grinning impishly. She produced a blue rose from mid-air and handed it to Aoi. Aoi blushed and took it, bracing herself. Sure enough Chie lifted her up, leaving Aoi to cuddle into her demon's chest happily, and made her way to their room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi stared in horror at the scene that lay before him. Akane and Kazuya dead, their bodies collapsing into green sparks. Wraiths around him fighting Sergey, the Northern Hound's, forces and above him, a grinning white haired boy, hands dripping with blood. The white haired boy was laughing hysterically and Takumi knew they had lost because all around him the green crystals that powered the restraints were dulling, their power no longer required. Takumi ran towards the nearest crystal, knowing he had to do something, anything. He'd promised Akira and he couldn't let her down, not now. Upon thinking about his demon his eyes sort her out, eventually spotting her fighting Sergey and that was when Takumi realised why they called him the Northern Hound. It was because he was a werewolf. He clenched he teeth and continued to the crystal, seeing it dying as well.

What could he do? He slammed his hands against it, desperately willing it to live. He poured his magic into that will, knowing that he would sacrifice himself to succeed. He knew now, why Akira wouldn't tell him the spell. It was because it incorporated human sacrifice and Akira was ashamed of this. At his realisation that he could and would willingly die, four of the eight crystals flare into life, startling the demons.

"No! What have you done you puny mortal?" screamed the white haired boy, obviously surprised. The around them the fighting came to a halt and Sergey's forces retreated, sacred at the fact the crystals had not been destroyed. Up on dais Sergey and the boy stood fury radiating from their beings, forming dark auras around them. Akira landed beside him

"You'll regret this day," vowed the boy, before fleeing along with the rest of their forces. Half of Akira's wraith family departed as well, seeking to expel them completely from their sacred temple.

"I thank you, your willingness to sacrifice yourself has held up the constraints. However we are not out of danger, now Nagi can undo the restraints with just a normal demon. I will ask Kannzaki and Bruce for extra forces to defend the temple, but you must persuade the true heir to retake the throne. This is our only hope for victory," An old man informed them, his face lined with creases of worry and concern.

"We will aid you as well, Okuzaki," came a new voice. Okuzaki seemed surprised as the hall filled with Wanderers in gleaming armour, each taking defensive positions around the dais. Through the double doors Takumi could see them lining the corridor, as well.

"Greer," acknowledged Okuzaki. Greer looked to be as old as Okuzaki, but both were fit and projected an aura of power. Greer nodded at Takumi, but said nothing.

"We have to go Takumi, everyone will be worried," Both were subdued as they travelled through the void (A pure black background shot with silver).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they reached the academy they found a one women welcoming committee. Chie, Aoi's demon, in her really serious mode. Takumi looked at her grim face, knowing he did not have to tell her Akane and Kazuya were dead, she already knew. She'd probably felt the disturbance in the restraints, after all, Akira had told him she should have been the Obsidian Lord.

"Dead?" she asked for confirmation. Akira nodded and Chie grimaced.

"Nagi…," she hissed furious. "Go to bed, I'll inform everyone about Akane and Kazuya in the morning,"

Akira nodded and the two left, leaving Chie to stand in the cold, furious at the deaths of two good people. She stood there for almost an hour, just standing still, her thoughts fighting a grim battle in her head. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled around to find Aoi standing there.

"They're dead, aren't they?" Chie nodded, and Aoi hugged her, sobbing. She lifted up her companion and carried her back to bed, for the second time that day.


	13. Moving on

The ever present dark grey storm clouds swirled dangerously above The Obsidian Palace, locking it in a twilight that never ended. Inside it's forbidding walls, the demon known as Kannzaki knelt before his uncle. Bruce, the current Obsidian Lord, was handsome man. Despite appearing to be in his prime he was over six hundred years old and he was dying. Seven years ago he had been wounded in an assassination attempt, a spell-bound dart to his leg. Now the weight of his years, the dart and the power required to rule over a vast nation of demons was too much and his essence was beginning to fail.

Normally he would have retired and lived out his last fifty or so years in peace, passing on his powers and responsibilities to his direct heir, however, in an unprecedented move this had been thwarted. His direct heir and daughter, Chie, had been summoned and her bond would not allow her to take up the mantle of Obsidian Lord. It had been decided that her cousin, Kannzaki, would take her place but another cousin disputed it and now Hell hung on the precipice of a huge civil war.

"Nagi is supporters his forces on the far side of the eastern mountains, Uncle," reported the demon, his face betraying none of his turbulent emotions. Bruce remained silent.

"I have placed my new allies in the mountains as a precaution. Their job is to delay and weaken Nagi, if possible," he finished.

"Your new allies?" whispered Bruce, his voice weak and dry. Clearly he had not heard of the descendents of Suzushiro pledging their support to Kannzaki.

"The descendents of Suzushiro, my lord," a new voice announced, startling Kannzaki. From the shadows at the back of the room a women with long brown hair appeared, dressed in light metal armour.

"Them? That's a relief, I thought they'd sit on the fence for ever," cackled Bruce, his voice gaining a little strength. Rena smiled a little too, but the worry for her lord did not leave her eyes.

"Gather your supporters and keep him from these plains, I will not have that snake so close to the city," commanded Bruce to the still kneeling Kannzaki. Kannzaki stood nodding and left, glancing at Rena as he left. Once he was gone Rena approached Bruce, clearly agitated.

"He almost released the constraints last night. We lost a summoner and demon," she reported, knowing that this could have a large effect on their plans. Bruce shifted in his throne.

"I know, I felt the shift. Has Midori succeeded in her task?" he asked, standing and approaching his knight. The sky demon shook her head warily, not understanding why they'd had to bring the axe demon in on their plan. Bruce chuckled.

"She has reported some progress though, apparently she has taken on the role as leader of their little band for now," relayed Rena, watching Bruce's face for any signs of stress.

"Good, now, take me to my rooms I need to think for a while,"

Rena smiled and hooked her arm around his back, guiding the man through the many halls, so he did not fall. She did not understand why it was so important Chie become Obsidian Lord, but Bruce had said it was important and so she would do anything to fulfil his wish. She sighed, knowing that short of dragging Chie back they only had one option, allow her summoner to come with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nagi sat down on the throne and turned towards the human that called himself John Smith. He fixed with an icy cold glare, but the blond man merely smiled indulgently at the abnormally small demon.

"Well, what happened? Why, Mr. Smith, are the constraints still operating?" he hissed at Smith. Around him his loyal demons shifted, ready to tear the human apart if their master ordered his death. Smith crossed to a screen replaying what had happened in the sacred temple of the wraiths.

"All is not lost, the constraints will break at a mere demon sacrifice now. It appears the boy is the key, he was willing to die for his cause and that willingness held up half of the spell," explained Smith, pointing to the now frozen video of Takumi with his hands on the green crystal. Nagi ground his teeth, before materialising a gun in his hand.

"Mr. Smith, you have outlived any usefulness, die," Nagi sneered as Smith's eyes widened in horror. He backed away before running to the door, tugging desperately on the handle that had been locked before hand. Upon realising this he spun, fear evident in his eyes.

"You promised me! You said…," He screamed but was cut off, literally, as Sergey in his wolf form swept his head off in a particularly violent movement. Blood splashed across the wall and the demons swarmed around the corpse to feed. Nagi pouted and allowed his gun to disappear.

"Some people…," he sighed as Smith's left arm narrowly missed his throne.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Chie?" said Aoi, from her position on Chie's lap. The two were in their room and Chie had been fiddling with Aoi's hair for the past half an hour.

"Hmmmmm?" grunted Chie, pulling her closer. Aoi giggled softly at the gesture and rolled over, straddling Chie's hips, her arms wrapping round her neck.

"Tell me about yourself,"

Chie blinked at the completely random question before pulling away slightly to look into Aoi's eyes. They were blood shot from and heavy with fatigue but Chie knew she wouldn't sleep.

"Why do you want to know about me?" she asked, frowning. Aoi snuggled close to her once more.

"Alright, how did we meet?" she asked, sensing the 'I don't want to' vibe. Chie tilted her head and smiled happily.

"It was on the day of your sixth birthday and you'd snuck away from the party. For some time you'd been feeling down and you didn't know why. It was because a demon was manipulating you, hunting you and drawing you out. When he attacked you, you kicked him in the face and ran, crying for help. Your latent summoning ability kicked in and you summoned me. I disposed of the beast, a bit annoyed actually as I'd been in the company of several very hot women," she admitted with a blush "But as soon as I saw your face, I didn't care, it was a surprise to see you all grown up, truth be told,"

"My hero," giggled Aoi, undoing the buttons of Chie's shirt. Chie blushed slightly.

"You didn't think so at the time, you ran away screaming," she accused, pouting. Aoi opened Chie's shirt and kissed her on lips, her hands drawing across Chie stomach. The demon shuddered and moaned.

"Can you ever forgive me?" whispered Aoi, in Chie's ear causing the smooth talker to shiver at her breath. Chie growled and flipped Aoi over, kissing her passionately.

Sometime later, when both were curled up together and Aoi was close to sleep, she mumbled "Am I forgiven?"

"Of course," replied the equally tired Chie, pecking her on the lips. Aoi giggled and they drifted off to sleep together.

A/N: If anyone is confused about anything, just ask and I will explain it.


	14. Battle at Fuuka, Fight between Allies?

Chie leant out of the window and sighed, more than a little annoyed. Was she doing the right thing or was she being selfish? She loved Aoi but Akane had loved Kazuya and because of her they had died. If only she had never stepped down, no-one would be in this mess now. It was all her fault, soon the entire of hell would be plunged into war and it was all because of her. It was because she had abandoned her destiny in order to chase after Aoi. Should she have stayed put and broken the binds that tied her to Aoi? She should have, but she couldn't. From the very first moment their eyes had met, Chie had been Aoi's. Suddenly Chie's life, previously filled with women and booze had made sense. She had vowed to become stronger, to protect Aoi when she was needed again. She sighed again.

"Why the big sigh?" came an annoyingly familiar voice. Chie opened her eyes and leant forward, eyeing Midori wearily. She knew what was coming, it was the only reason Midori would approach her. The axe demons green-golden eyes closed as she took a deep breath, as if steeling herself for something.

"If you'd have just taken the throne none of this would have happened," she stated. Chie felt her earlier guilt return in full force and she bowed her head, unable to respond. Midori sensed her advantage and pressed on.

"If you go back now, war can be averted. Your friends here aren't ready for battle, they don't deserve to suffer for your selfishness, you know they'll get dragged in. Each demon has it's priorities to it's clan, tribe or family. When they go to war, the summoner's must follow, you can change all that," Midori paused, assessing Chie's mood. Her head remained bowed, her hair- messier than usual as she had not combed it- obscured her eyes.

"Break your bonds and go to your father, beg his forgiveness and forget Aoi…," In that instant, Midori knew she'd said the wrong thing. Chie climbed to her feet, her hair still obscuring her eyes, and took a step forward. Midori froze, debating whether to call out her axe. Chie looked up, her usually happy brown eyes, torn with emotion.

"You think I don't know this?" she growled. Midori dropped into a stance, her fight or flight instinct kicking in. Chie continued to approach, raising her arm.

"It's my fault, yes, but I'll never leave Aoi's side. I love her, I can not go back on my vow, not now, not when Aoi needs me most," She brought her arm down, a ripple of red magic flew towards Midori. The wall exploded behind her as the axe demon dived for cover, only to move again as another ripple of magic cut through the sofa.

Midori summoned several bluish blades of magic and threw them in Chie's direction as she moved for cover again. Chie merely yelled in anger, and made a sweeping gesture. A tendril of magic flew from her fingers, nullifying Midori's spell. One blue blade remained, however, slicing through Chie's arm. She howled, loosing any logical thinking to instinct. The combined guilt and stress, aggravated by Midori and the mention of leaving Aoi, pushing her over the edge into the mindset of a slave.

More magic bombed Midori's hiding place and she grimaced. She could hear Chie yelling over the sound of smashing furniture. She moved once again, ignoring the pain in her back as a orb of magic skimmed it slightly.

_Damn it, if we don't get out of here, she'll bring the place down…_

Midori glanced at Chie and then teleported. As soon as the void had been replaced by the inside of the combat arena, she dived behind a concrete block. One that had been reinforced to take magical hits. Midori held her breath for a moment, praying that Chie had followed her. She had. Magic pounded at the block and ground around Midori. Midori rolled out, sending a spray of razor sharp blue droplets of power at her enraged opponent.

She winced at the scream of pain as they hit their intended target. Chie was angry, too angry. It was affecting her decisions and logical thought was beyond her capability at the moment. Just like a slave, all she wanted to do was kill Midori. Normally, Chie would flattened her by now, but it was this mindset that allowed her to gain the upper hand. She grasped her axe and flipped onto the top of the block. Chie's gaze snapped up as Midori leapt, swinging her axe at her head.

Quickly, Chie's sword was there to block it and Midori dropped, noting the huge amount of damage her two well-placed spells had done. Chie was covered in blood. Her blazer and shirt were in tatters and soaked with blood, and her legs torn up. A long gash marred her handsome face, extending from the bridge of her nose to the far edge of her right eye.

Midori held her defensive position as Chie's sword slammed repeatedly into the pole, no thought behind the ridiculously powerful swings. Gripping the axe tighter, Midori realised he'd made a mistake. Chie's swings indicated she was no were near finished, neither was Midori but she wasn't the one bleeding so horrendously. Chie's grunts as she swung the sword became screams and Midori couldn't help but flinch as she glanced into those maddened eyes. Chie would keep going until it was truly impossible to continue and even then Midori knew she'd still try.

"Damn it, I guess there's no choice…," she hissed, loosening her grip on the pole slightly. Then she stepped forward and caught Chie's blade on it, twisting it, she disarmed both of them. Midori focused her power into her hand and hit Chie as hard as she could. The fox demon was launched into the air, smashing into several pillars, before coming to a sudden, painful stop, denting the arena wall.

Panting, Midori waited for the smoke to clear, totally unprepared for Chie's next attack. Flying from the smoke, her leg collided with Midori's face. She dropped and spun around, her fist hitting Midori's chest. With several ribs broken, Midori staggered backwards into one of the few remaining pillars, only to throw herself sideward's as Chie's fist impacted with the pillar, where her head had been only a second ago.

Suddenly really angry, she threw what looked like a spear made from magic at the demon, smiling grimly when it hit and the fox demon screamed. Rolling away Midori climbed to her feet. Ready for Chie's next attack, there would be no holding back now. She focused her magic on the Labrys and it began to change. Soon it became two ornate swords, each glowed blue, indicating that they were second level elements. Chie's eyes were unfocused and she was swaying, for a moment Midori thought it could be over. It wasn't as, Chie charged, nuking the place with magic.

Midori leapt upwards, landing behind Chie, slicing her back. The demon spun round but Midori had already moved. Her glowing blade cut the tendons on her sword arm, rendering it useless. Angling her blade down, she repeated the process on her leg, before diving back wards. Chie snarled, and having pinpointed her, began to move. Midori felt her eyes widen, as she saw how. Magic flowed through the injured limbs, allowing them to move.

_How is this even possible… How can she still move or even fight…._

Chie reached Midori, who backed away, swords at the ready. Midori still had a lot of tricks up her sleeve, she wasn't going to loose to some overly powerful berserker. Chie attempted to follow but she finally ran out of magic, her eyes un-focusing as she fell. Midori stood for a moment, trying to catch her breath.

"Amazing… that power, the sheer quantity of it…," she murmured, her swords disappearing. The door to the arena was thrown open and three people entered. Aoi, Youko and Nao. Aoi, upon seeing Chie, gasped and threw herself down, stroking the hair from her face and glaring at Midori.

"Explain," Said Youko stiffly, kneeling down in front of Chie and beginning to heal her. Midori grimaced slightly as she knelt down next to her own summoner, her broken ribs coming back to haunt her.

"We were talking… I was trying to persuade her to go back… She went berserk," Youko's eyes widened slightly, before returning to normal. Aoi herself looked confused, but part of her understood that Midori had to fight Chie, even if she didn't like it.

"Did you have to mess her up so bad?" asked Youko, sweat pouring over her forehead. Midori grunted and Youko rolled her eyes.

"Nao, take Chie to the infirmary, Aoi you go with her. I'll be along soon, tell Irina that non-magical healing will do for now," Nao nodded, lifting Chie up. Aoi stood up also, her eyes never leaving Chie's face. They left, leaving Youko and Midori alone.

"You provoked her, didn't you?" stated Youko, laying Midori down and preparing to heal her ribs. Midori lay back as Youko's magic began to do it's work.

"I suppose I did…," she murmured, enjoying the warm feeling. Youko sighed, like a mother does when a child has been scratched by a cat they had been tormenting only minutes ago.

"Leave it now Midori," she commanded. Midori shifted her eyes to Youko's face, not missing the concern in her eyes or the worry in her set jaw and pursed lips. She nodded and Youko sighed in relief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chie's eyes opened, panic gripping her as she realised she didn't know where she was. Her body was on fire and she winced. Trying to move would be a no-no for the next day or so.

"Chie your awake," exclaimed Aoi, from her right. Chie turned her head and smiled, despite the wave of pain it brought. Aoi looked haggard.

"What happened…?" she asked, marvelling at how her voice barely worked. God, she must look a state. Aoi's hand brushed her cheek, as her baby blue eyes roamed over Chie's body, the look in them telling Chie better than any mirror that she looked like shit. Aoi sniffled slightly.

"You got in a fight with Midori…," She whimpered, wiping her eyes. Chie wanted to raise her arm and comfort her, but decided against it. Doing so would probably hurt a lot.

"Hey… Chie what Midori said was wrong, don't dwell on it," Chie turned to see Nao standing there. Their eyes met for a moment and Nao grinned before walking away.

"Bye bye you two, remember this is a public place," she laughed as she left, causing Aoi to redden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I recently found my older plans for how everyone who already had their demons, summoned them. If anyone would like to know, feel free to ask.

Remember to reveiw

The Anime Geek

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa: Hello I am Alyssa and this is my demon, Miyu

Miyu: Hello

Alyssa: I'm here to explain about elements, the weapons summoned by demon's when they fight. Each element is a first level element, able to conduct magic to form attacks.

Miyu: For example, the attack I used against the slaves in chapter eight.

Alyssa: Each element is able to achieve a next stage, or level two. Only the most powerful can achieve this. Like Rena, Kannzaki, Nagi and Bruce.

Natsuki: Why can Midori do this then? She's an idiot?

Midori: I'm not, I can achieve level two because I am awesome.

Alyssa: Ahem, a little known fact. Midori used to be head of the Obsidian Lord's personal guard, until she left to be with Youko.

Viola: That's so romantic

Midori: I know

Alyssa: Gah, why does everyone find the need to date their demons.

Chie: You'll understand when your older


	15. An Official Summons

Aoi sat up, rubbing her sleep-filled eyes. Next to her Chie murmured something in her sleep and rolled over, causing Aoi to smile at the adorable display. Slowly her hand traced the scar on her lover's face, one she had gotten when she had fought Midori. At first it had upset Chie, she had thought her good looks were ruined. However, Aoi had assured her that wasn't the case and that it made her look dangerous. This, for some reason, had pleased Chie.

Aoi frowned as the worry for her demon welled up inside her again. After the fight Chie had begun to push herself and Aoi in training, exhausting their magical reserves on a daily basis. Both her and Aoi were growing stronger, but even Youko agreed that such strenuous workouts done so frequently would have consequences and right now Aoi was feeling them. It was hard to get up in the morning, she couldn't eat, she constantly looked like a zombie or an invalid, she struggled casting even simple spells and she had an almost permanent headache. Despite this, both Chie and Aoi had advanced rapidly. Their bond was stronger than ever and their knowledge was growing. Aoi's speciality had become defensive spells, whilst Chie focused on offensive spells. Working together, they hadn't lost yet.

"Morning, love," murmured Chie, as her arms slipped around Aoi's shoulders, pulling her down and into Chie's arms. Aoi smiled and snuggled closer to her.

"God I feel like shit," she moaned, clearly in pain. Aoi smiled in sympathy, feeling exactly the same way. Her hands ran through Chie's hair, brushing over her ears, causing them to flick. Aoi smiled and moved her hands to Chie's ears, rubbing them gently. Chie growled, her tail moving back and forth rapidly. Aoi couldn't help but giggle as Chie's hand gently tapped her fingers away.

"Don't do that Aoi," sighed the demon. Aoi smiled, gently.

"But you like it…," she murmured into Chie's ear. Chie grunted and closed her eyes, burying her face in her pillow. Aoi sighed and looked around their room. It had changed a lot since they'd first had it. The beds had been pushed together amongst other things. She frowned as she noted Chie had dumped her uniform on the floor again. Her hands unconsciously roamed to Chie's ears once more.

"Aoi!" whined Chie. Aoi removed her hands, wondering briefly why Chie hated her ears being touched. She cast the thought away, instead turning her mind to today's training. Her headache flared painfully and she grimaced.

"Hey Chie, today's Saturday, let's spend it in bed," suggested Aoi, kissing the demons forehead lovingly. Chie opened her eyes.

"We have training…," she stated. Aoi pulled her demon in for a kiss, feeling her determination waver. A few more heated kisses and Chie was very seriously considering the option.

"Chie, please, can we lay off the training for a while. We're no use to any one in this state, look at us," Murmured Aoi, before kissing Chie's cheek.

"I suppose we could let up a little. Ok, we'll have a day off today and training for the future won't be so… demanding," decided Chie, relaxing as Aoi lay on top of her. Aoi smiled and kissed Chie's neck. Heat built between them and soon sleep was forgotten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki made her way down the corridor, worrying about Chie and Aoi. She wouldn't normally have been this concerned but Mai had been worried about it too and when Mai was worried about things she let people know about it. After the whole fight with Midori, the two had been skipping what classes there were now to train. Natsuki had seen the two twice over the past three weeks, and both times they had looked terrible. Aoi had been thin and pasty, and Chie had been nearly unable to stand on her own.

"Kruger, I need to talk to you!" Barked Haruka from behind her. She turned to see the blond bull demon indicating for her too follow. Frowning Natsuki did, wondering what the huge demon could want. Haruka didn't say anything until they reached an unused classroom. She shoved Natsuki in and told the girl to take a seat next to the rest. Everyone was in there, bar Chie and Aoi, each wore baffled looks, indicating that they too had no idea why they were here. Natsuki took a seat next to Viola, who smiled at her gently. Natsuki returned the smile, taking the succubus's hand.

"Ahem… I have called everyone here today to announce that I am forming a team to repel any of Nagi's attacks on earth," Haruka's announcement was met with silence. She looked at them all expectantly.

"Well… what do you think?" she demanded, thrown momentarily by their silence.

"It's a good idea, Haruka, but is it necessary?" asked Viola, glancing at everyone else. Yukino stood up and motioned for Haruka to sit. The blond bull demon complied, surprising everyone in the room.

"Nagi's ultimate goal is to conquer all three realms. Hell, Earth and Heaven. He intends to send small waves of slaves to earth before his main army arrives. These small waves will weaken the mages, unless we destroy them first," She explained, looking each of them in the eye. Yukino had grown in many ways, but the biggest was that she was no longer the timid apprentice mage they had first known. She was now confident and assured. Strangely she had chosen not to specialise in any thing, but devoted most of her time to becoming a strategist for the group.

"We shall help," vowed Akira. From Mai's lap, Mikoto grunted confirmation causing Mai to agree as well. Soon everyone was pledging their support. Haruka stood once again, her huge presence causing everyone to become silent.

"Good, we must begin practicing immediately," She marched towards the door, but suddenly stopped and turned back.

"Well come on then," she barked. This spurred everyone into action and they all trudged out, moaning about having to train on a Saturday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Chie and Aoi were sound asleep, with only the sound of their breathing breaking the silence. That was about to change, however, as a gentle blue glow filled the room. It slowly solidified into to distinct figures, one of which seemed to be extremely displeased and had no problem voicing this, loudly.

"Can you not even teleport properly, you hopeless excuse for a…," she broke of with a squeak as she found Chie and Aoi staring at them, sleepily, with only the sheets separating them from total nudity. They stared at each other for a while until Mashiro exploded.

"Idiot… you teleported into their bedroom, that's just… I do not need this," she stamped her foot and stormed out, still complaining about her companions lack of brains and co-ordination.

Arika stayed where she was, looking on the verge of tears. Chie sighed and picked up her dressing gown, slipping it on. She climbed out of bed and patted the sky demon on the shoulder.

"There, there Arika, I think you make a wonderful knight," she consoled, glancing at her still stunned lover. Aoi seemed to shake herself out of it and pulled on her dressing gown to, joining them a moment later.

"I agree," she said as she reached them. Arika sniffed before brightening up rapidly.

"You think," she exclaimed. Chie nodded solemnly, whilst Aoi hid her grin behind her hand.

"Say Arika, wait downstairs for a while whilst me and Aoi get dressed. We'll meet you in the hall, OK,"

"OK," confirmed Arika, racing away and slamming the door behind her. Aoi winced, before beginning to look for her clothes. She was feeling a lot better now and it seems Chie was as well. She pulled on her jeans and watched Chie as she slipped on her own jeans. With the shirt and jeans combination, and a top beneath the shirt, Chie looked extremely handsome and Aoi had the resist the urge to pounce on her.

Chie swished her tail, impatiently, as she waited for Aoi to finish changing. The girl looked beautiful in skinny jeans and a pink halter top, with some sort of black design on it. Finally they both were ready. Smiling, Aoi took Chie's hand and they both made their way down to the hall. When they got there, they found the two demons having a pretty intense staring competition. Chie coughed to interrupt it. Both demons spun around and composed themselves.

"We have come to announce that you have been summoned home, by decree of the Obsidian Lord. You have been permitted to bring your companion along. Compliance is mandatory, and you must set off within an hour of receiving this message. There is no need to pack, all arrangements have been made for your stay," Announced Mashiro, bracing for the explosion that was sure to come. Aoi was staring at Chie, who was staring at the wall behind Mashiro.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" she finally roared. Mashiro stepped back as her body was outlined in red, and heat rolled off her. Aoi placed her hand on Chie's shoulder and sent soothing vibes across their bond. Chie seemed to pull herself together and gritted her teeth.

"Fine," she growled through clenched teeth. Both Aoi and Mashiro held back sighs of relief at the averted disaster. Arika, however, hadn't got a clue what was going on because she hadn't been paying that much attention to any of the goings on.

"Um, I'm meant to escort you," murmured Mashiro, only to be ignored as Chie lifted Aoi into the air and vanished in a blaze of flame.

"Well that went well," exclaimed Arika happily. Mashiro twitched.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everyone arrived back after training an hour later, they found a note that read.

_Chie has recieved a formal summons back home. Aoi has accompanied her, it is not known how long they will remain in hell._

_Mashiro_

_On behalf of Chie_

_P.S: Arika is staying here. She's currently in the hospital ward for reasons completely unrelated to me._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Read & Review guys.

The AnimeGeek


	16. Murder! Anger! and Tickle Fights!

A/N: I am alive, people. I know I haven't updated lately but i've been snowed down with school work which sucks big time. Well anyway, hope you enjoy the story, this ones gonna be a bit short. I just thought i'd add, that there's a poll on who will end up as the OL for any one that wants to take a guess.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blaze of flame erupted into life, banishing the shadows inside the throne room. Rena dropped into a defensive crouch, ready to leap to the aid of her lord. A few moments later the burnt away, revealing one very angry Chie and a nervous Aoi. Chie's magical aura pulsated around her as she shook with anger. Aoi stepped back, sending waves of calm through their link, soothing the fox demon. Bruce waited until she'd regained control before beginning.

"Welcome home daughter. Your probably wondering why I've summoned you here?" he said. His greeting was met by silence and a baleful glare. He smiled pleasantly and continued.

"I've called you back so I could spend some time with my lovely daughter," he informed her. Chie snorted in disbelief.

"That's not all. You never keep things that simple," she growled. Rena shifted slightly, clearly wishing to admonish her for her rudeness towards her father.

"My, my, such distrust, daughter.," Bruce's tone deepened slightly, his eyes meeting Chie's and conveying a threat. Chie returned his gaze refusing to back down.

"Whatever… I don't care. You go ahead with whatever your planning, it's going to have nothing to do with me either way," snarled Chie as Bruce broke his off his stare, ending the staring contest.

"Be more respectful," barked Rena finally losing her patience. Chie turned to respond, but Aoi grabbed her hand and hissed something into her ear. Chie sighed and nodded before turning back to her father.

"I would like to go to our room now," she announced and Brue smiled. There had been no particular emphasis on the 'our' but Bruce could sense the pride behind it. He supposed she was using the whole 'human as my wife' thing to get out of taking her rightful place. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Of course," he gestured to a nearby aide, who immediately leapt up and opened the large double doors. Chie and Aoi were lead through them and showed down a maze of corridors which confused Aoi quickly but Chie strode down with familiarity and confidence. They soon reached a room with a large oak door. The aide unlocked and stepped back, gesturing for them to enter. As they walked past, he handed Chie the key before leaving.

The two entered and Chie immediately flopped onto the bed with an annoyed sigh. Aoi smiled at her gently and sat down beside her, taking her hand lovingly. Chie grinned at her weekly before leaning upwards and kissing her lightly on the lips. Aoi giggled and pulled the semi-sulking fox demon into a embrace.

"We should go to bed," muttered Chie, running her hands through Aoi's hair. Aoi pulled away and stared at her in amazement.

"But Chie, we only got up an hour ago," she laughed in disbelief.

"Time passes differently here, it took five hours to get through the portal alone," explained Chie. Aoi frowned as she thought about it intently.

"Ah well, I'm still exhausted from training," Aoi through herself down by Chie, who'd flopped back down. Chie laughed and rolled over to face her.

"I love you," Aoi felt her eyes widen and was pretty sure she was blushing.

"I love you, too," replied Aoi, feeling a little shy. A light blush spread across Chie's face and Aoi giggled at it.

"Chie looks so cute when she blushes," teased Aoi

"Do not!" yelled Chie, before pouncing on an unsuspecting Aoi and attempting tickle her to death.

Meanwhile, beyond the barrier of the mountains was the ever advancing horde that called itself Nagi's army. Although Nagi himself called them Cannon Fodder. The white haired would-be ruler was seated on a high-backed chair in the centre of his command tent, smiling as Sergey hurried out to deal with yet another riot in the ranks. Minutes before that he'd been told of Chie and her human's arrival in hell at the order of his dear uncle.

"Hmmm, interesting, I hope they argued. If they did, tonight will be even more sweeter," he chuckled, as death crept closer to the soon-to-be former Obsidian Lord.

Chie was woken soon after she had dozed off by a frantic aide.

"My lady, your father… he's been… man, he's dead," Chie leapt from her bed leaving a groggy and confused Aoi in her wake. She rushed past frantic guards and hurtled into the throne room, only to find the site of her fathers murder. Healing demons were clustered around a prone form, which she guessed to be Rena. Eventually her eyes strayed to the imposing black throne at which her fathers blood pooled at it's base. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as tears threatened to fall. It appeared her father had been hit directly in the chest with some sort of impact assault spell. The results were quite messy. That back wall will probably need to be repainted, observed a small voice in the back of her head.

Not really, a dab of red paint and your good to go, sneered her slightly morbid side.

"Damn, could this get any worse," she hissed, looking at the floor.

"It just did, Nagi's army just started an intense assault at the mountain pass," came a voice from behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Not sure when the next update will be, pobably when I've got less homework than now. PLZ R&R GUYS, reading reviews is really encouraging, I'd really like some feedback on this

The AnimeGeek


	17. The calm before the storm

The Chapters a little short but I'm lagging a little due to school and such...

* * *

"Are you OK to leave now?" said Aoi, her hand resting lightly on Chie's shoulder. Chie didn't look at her but wrenched herself free, before spinning round and lifting Aoi up. Surprised, the brunette barely had time to yell before they were surrounded by flame and propelled into the void.

"Chie, stop!" cried Aoi, their own unique world had changed drastically. The once soft mixing colours that had represented their own souls was now a constricting raging blackness, splashed with blood red. Occasionally white spots would bloom but they were soon swept away by the darkness. Aoi struggled free and gestured wildly around her.

"Chie, look! Calm down, it wasn't your fault you have the right to live your own life, this didn't happen because of you," she yelled, grabbing the demon's head and forcing the conflicted brown eyes to look at her.

"This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't stepped down," she whimpered, tears welling in her eyes. Aoi kissed her forehead gently.

"If Nagi is so intent on ruling he would have done this anyway whether it was you or Kannzaki taking the throne," she said gently. Chie's arms wrapped around her waist and the demon collapsed, leaning on her for support. She began to sob; large, choking sobs as they returned finally to the campus.

They stayed there for some time, Aoi murmuring gently to the still sobbing demon. There were sounds of running and suddenly Miyu materialized from the darkness, her deadly rapier at hand. The rapier disappeared and she gestured to Chie, clearly puzzled.

"The Obsidian Lord id dead," whispered Aoi. Miyu's eyes widened in shock but her mask of indifference returned quickly. There were the sounds of more running feet and Haruka, Shizuru and Mikoto exploded onto the seen. All of them were battle ready. Miyu relayed the news. Mikoto sat down in shock, Shizuru dropped her Naginata on her foot and then immediately pretended it hadn't happened by striding over to Chie and taking her gently from Aoi. Although she was limping slightly as she did this. Haruka grabbed her mace and obliterated a few innocent trees.

"How?" asked Shizuru, as she applied some of her own, unique magic which soon had Chie in a deep sleep. Aoi told them quietly about what had happened an that Nagi's army had begun to move.

"Has Kannzaki issued any orders for us?" asked Haruka, clearly wishing she could march off to Hell now.

"He said that Nagi will not only try to take Hell but will also wish to gain a handhold here on Earth before his initial invasion. Kannzaki has ordered us to prevent this," Aoi explained, taking Chie gently from Shizuru. Haruka nodded and allowed her mace to vanish.

"Do you know how he will attempt to gain his handhold in Earth?" asked Shizuru. Aoi shook her head.

"No, but he did say that it would be Sergey leading the forces and that Nina might be able to predict his movements," explained Aoi.

"I see. I have relayed the news to Alyssa, who has passed it on. We are to return to plan our strategy forthwith," Stated Miyu, before turning abruptly. Everyone followed with Haruka lifting Chie over her shoulder.

"What has been going on here?" asked Aoi, turning to Shizuru. The succubus sighed.

"Haruka has formed a team, a guardian force, if that's what you wish to call it. Midori is thrilled, the rest of us…," she trailed, a look of defeat etched into her face. Aoi grimaced in agreement. If there was one certain, inescapable fact in this world, it was that Midori would go overboard on any idea.

"Alyssa has been looking through some of the older books in the library, she's trying to find away to reseal Hell without sacrificing both Akira and Takumi in order to power the crystals once again," Shizuru added as they came into sight of the mansion doors. Mashiro and Arika stood there, both pale and subdued.

"We our leaving, in a turbulent time such as this, we will be needed," stated Mashiro. Arika nodded sadly, before muttering a sad goodbye. The demons and Aoi were amazed, never before had they seen the girl so quiet. With nothing more to say the two demons vanished and the grim party made it's way to the meeting area.

Inside, was a gathering of all the summoner's and remaining demons. Mikoto immediately went to Mai, whilst Shizuru stood behind the chair Natsuki was seated in. Yukino got up but Haruka motioned for her to sit down. She then laid Chie across a free sofa and turned to address everyone.

"As you all probably know, the Obsidian Lord is dead. This has heralded Nagi's march on the Obsidian Throne and the attempt of his subordinate, Sergey's, attempt to gain a handhold here on Earth. We must stop this at all costs," she announced, grimly. The room was totally silent, each occupants attention riveted on Haruka.

"Alyssa, Miyu, you two must continue in your current task. Akira, you and Shiho will use your abilities to detect any portal use or demon attacks. The rest of us must be on stand by constantly," Ordered Haruka. "Now everyone should at least attempt to get some sleep tonight, tomorrow our struggle begins in earnest,"

Silently people began to rise and file from the room. Each one was worried and anxious and it showed, in some more than others but no one could quite hide their emotions. An Obsidian Lord being assassinated wasn't that uncommon but a march on the very Throne itself had only happened once in history. It had been a bloody war then and it looked as if it would become a repeat this time.

* * *

Read and review:)

AnimeGeek


	18. The War's Beggining

And... I'm back. Gender Bender will hopefully be updated soon and the second chapter of An Ending at the Beggining. This chapter is a bit short but hey... its a chapter. Happy new year to everyone.

* * *

A ball of fire tore through the air before smashing into a wall and taking out what was left of it. The entity responsible for the wide spread destruction was a dragon like slave. It hovered roaring as Natsuki's ice spells sliced at it's hide.

"Damn it, my spells are doing no damage. They're just making angry," she growled. Behind her Shizuru extended her element and sent it whipping towards the hovering monstrosity. The slave flicked out it's claw and knocked it away lazily.

"If there was a distraction I might be able to drain it's life force," suggested Shizuru as yet another fireball narrowly missed them. Natsuki sighed and nodded grudgingly.

"Fine, I'll be the distraction," Shizuru smiled happily before turning to face their opponent. Natsuki began to cast the most powerful spell she had in her arsenal. Huge walls of ice shot out from the ground creating a mist of razor sharp droplets of frozen water and just briefly thee was a huge shape visible. Then Shizuru made her move. She shot forwards and uncoiled her element fastening it around the slaves neck as it attempted to escape Natsuki's onslaught. Using it as a lever she swung upwards and smashed her fist into the it's side. The impact tore a hole in it's neck allowing her access to the beasts life force, she drank it fast. If it went into death throws it may trample Natsuki's now unconscious body. The beast screamed and evaporated into green sparks. She dropped and raced over to were Natsuki lay amongst the mountains of ice she had created with her spell.

She lifted the girl into the air and sighed before entering the void. Natsuki dreamt.

Flashback

Metal screeched as Seako forced the car to take a sharp corner. In the back, Natsuki sobbed desperately. She'd seen the huge wolf creature and she knew it was chasing them because of her. She clutched Duran tightly, the dog gave her face a comforting lick and barked. The sound calmed her down.

"No matter what happens Natsuki, I'll protect you," came her mother's voice. Something caught the back end of the car and sent it spinning, Natsuki screamed and desperately called out for someone… then a bright light shone and all Natsuki saw was a pair of red eyes.

Natsuki opened her eyes slowly wincing at the bright light.

"Are you ok?" asked Shizuru from her left. Natsuki turned her head and smiled.

"Been better," she muttered before sitting up. Shizuru went to help her but Natsuki shooed her away. She sat back down as Natsuki looked at the other occupants of sickbay. Shiho was having some sort of slime scrapped off her leg by Youko. Natsuki winced as she saw the mess that the slime had made of it. Across from them Midori was bandaging Yukino's arm. Natsuki smiled at her, she nodded but winced as Midori tapped her arm and announced she could go.

"Natsuki was calling for her mother," said Shizuru quietly. Natsuki lowered her head.

"How is she?" she asked. Shizuru smiled gently.

"Getting better, the doctors say that the latest scans show that the stem cells are doing their job well. They say she may be able to speak soon," explained Shizuru gently. Natsuki nodded once and dozed off once more. This time her sleep was dreamless.

The entire force had gathered in the meeting area, their attention riveted on Mashiro, who had arrived earlier that day. Mashiro couldn't help but wince, the whole group was a bit battered. Yukino arm was bandaged, Natsuki looked like death, Shiho was limping and Erstin had a bandage around her head.

"Ahem, my lord, Kannzaki that is, has devised a cunning plan to rout Nagi's forces from the lower mountains," she announced, studying them intently.

"However it needs you to make it work," she added quickly. Everyone shifted in surprise and annoyance.

"I presume you need us to negotiate with the five columns," piped up Alyssa. Mashiro stared at her in surprise. Alyssa smiled smugly at Mashiro. Mashiro fumed.

"Yes we do," she growled.

"What are the five columns?" asked Erstin quietly.

"They were the five most powerful demons ever. They were sealed away by the first Obsidian Lord in the aftermath of the schism," explained Nina. Akira nodded in agreement.

"Very well although I don't think it's a good idea," agreed Alyssa.

"Hang on a moment, your not in charge," protested Shiho. Tate rolled his eyes. Takumi chuckled slightly.

"It doesn't matter, we're going anyway," said Chie who had up until then been silent. Shiho grimaced and glared at Alyssa, who stuck her tongue out.

"Very well then, it's decided, we go to Hell to aid the new Obsidian Lord," announced Midori.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter remember to review.

AnimeGeek


	19. Tragedy has Struck!

The temple that housed the five most powerful demons in existence was deep inside the mountains. It's location passed down from Obsidian Lord to Obsidian Lord. It was more of a cave than a temple. The stone was slimy with moss that grew over it's surface. It's huge iron doors were visible from even across the narrow bridge that spanned the stagnant waters the fronted the temple. The icy temperature only added to it's forbidding.

"I'm just going to say something here, just get it out there but that bridge don't look entirely safe," commented Mashiro. The rest of the group shivered and muttered in agreement.

"We have to cross it. Don't worry it's held up by magic," explained Chie, taking the first steps forward. The rest followed.

"Anything we should worry about?" asked Midori, looking on edge. Chie shrugged.

"This is slave land, so there's always a chance of running into them, but apart from that only the five most powerful demons in existence," Explained Chie. Midori gulped.

"So no clever quips," laughed Yukino as she walked by with Haruka. Youko burst out laughing which set of the rest of the group, except Miyu who was clutching Alyssa's hand.

They headed towards the bridge still laughing and chuckling at Yukino's rare display of humour. Midori pretended to sulk before giving up and laughing along with the rest of them.

Chie went first and the rest of them trooped along with Akira and Takumi bringing up the rear. They reached halfway across the bridge when Akira shouted a warning. They followed her gaze, preparing to fight. Three flying figures were shooting towards them at high speed.

"Slaves?" asked Mashiro.

"No, Tomoe's Valkyrie squad," replied Shiho. She grimaced before jumping into the air and hovering, a flute appearing in her hands. She raised to her lips and played one note. It sang out clearly, sound waves forming into a ball and shooting of towards the fast approaching figures. It hit the water before them and exploded, separating out their formation.

"Nice work, Shiho," laughed Tate, drawing the sword he kept habitually by his side.

"Let's go," He yelled, flinging out his hand. A blue bridge of energy extended before them and he leapt onto it, running towards their attackers.

"Can't let him have all the fun," muttered Midori as she followed him. A roar echoed around the tavern as slaves began to make their approach. Natsuki leapt onto the bridge.

"Shizuru, keep the slaves of our backs," she yelled as she summoned her guns. Shizuru nodded and extended her Naginata it whipped out and destroyed and incoming slave.

"Aoi, can you defend the bridge?" asked Chie as powerful looking slaves rose from the waters. Aoi nodded and created a shield that dropped around the bridge. Nina summoned her daggers and leapt at the nearest slave, making short work of it.

"Mikoto, keep the slaves away from the bridge," yelled Chie. Mikoto nodded and took out a slave. Suddenly Aoi yelled as another section of the bridge became under attack. Chie's panic was short lived as Akira came to the rescue. Chie glanced across at the Valkyrie who were being kept busy by the opponents. Tate and Shiho were more than a match for their Valkyrie and Midori had disarmed hers. However Natsuki was being pushed back and her arm seemed injured. Chie felt herself take a sharp breath as she realised it was broken.

"Nao!" she shouted. The red hair demon followed Chie's gaze and nodded.

"On it!" she yelled back, before speeding of to aid Natsuki. Chie's eyes locate Youko and she couldn't help but groan. Youko was being pushed back by several slaves.

"I can heal Natsuki," came Takumi's voice. Chie looked at him sharply, taking in his determined eyes. She nodded and knelt down.

"Get on my back. Oi, Haruka cover us," The golden haired demon nodded and Chie leapt into the air landing on the bridge Tate had created. She ran towards Natsuki when she felt something hit her, hard. She felt time slow down as blood splattered over her face. Her eyes widened as green sparks filled the air. She heard a voice scream Takumi's name, but none of this information seemed to register as she flew through the air. She turned her head and stared as Akira disappeared into sparks as well. Then her normal sense of time returned and pain seared her body. She hit the water. Blood pooled around her. She felt weak.

_Am I dying?_

She closed her eyes as she felt something snake around her waist pulling her towards the surface. She was thrown into the air as whatever wrapped around her waist loosened. Somebody caught her. They were running.

"Mai, what are you doing?" came Natsuki's voice.

"We won't make the entrance, but…," she left the sentence hanging and Chie opened her eyes, trying to tell Mai her plan was stupid. Aoi beat her to it.

"Mai you can't do this,"

Chie saw Mai shake her before she turned and looked at her demon. Their eyes met and Mikoto nodded in understanding. Mai turned to look at them again, this time Chie knew they wouldn't stop her.

"Go, now," she said and turned away, to face the army of demon's that approached. Fire flared around them and Mikoto readied her sword. Whoever was carrying Chie turned and they ran towards the temple. Chie felt herself slipping away and darkness claimed her as they reached the forbidding doors of the temple.

Mai watched as the rest of them reached the Temple safely and smiled. Then she turned back to the approaching horde and sighed. Beside her she felt Mikoto tense. She nodded and felt the magic flare around them.

"Kagutsuchi," she yelled. Out the sudden flames reared a massive dragon. It roared once and rushed towards the approach enemies but not even Kagutsuchi could overcome their numbers. Even with Mai and Mikoto's help. The last thing Mai saw was the Valkyrie that had killed her brother by speared through the chest by Mikoto. She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

Alyssa: Hi we're back again. This time were here to tell you about the Rift War. Akira may have already explained this a little earlier but here's a reminder.

Miyu: The Rift War occured when the Obsidian lord at the time had a large extended family. All his heirs, nephews and neices started scrabbling for the throne. They were all seeking support from the demons of the Obsidian Court.

Alyssa: So at first the only damage occuring was amongst the Court. Poisonings and assasinations. Eventually, however, the heirs gathered their supporters and they went to war. There was no such thing as a neutral demon. It was at this time the the five columns were first reported.

Miyu: Many people said that they were manifestations of the worlds anger at the fighting, however, they were actually priests. They were the five high priest of the elder gods, our creators. They ramaged through the world laying waste to any army. Finally the most powerful demons in the land aligned themselves behind the youngest daughter of the Obsidian Lord. Together they sealed away the five columns in the temple tey once served in.

Alyssa: Once this had happened, the youngest daughter, Hallard, gathered a huge army and conquered the demon world before killing of the rest of her siblings. She then commanded the wraiths to build constraints to prevent males from leaving the demon world.

Chie: She hated men.

Alyssa: Well done, Captain Obvious.

Chie: No really. She didn't prevent males from leaving the demon world or entering the void out of some noble thought that they were to violent, she just wanted them to feel inferior to females.

Alyssa: Did it work?

Chie points at Nagi, who is plotting something in the distance and the at Kannzaki, who is also plotting something. Then at Bruce, who is plotting something. Her gaze shifts to Sergei, who is combing his hair and talking to his mirror.

Alyssa: Maybe not


	20. Divide and Conquer

I'm alive. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

The iron doors clanged shut as Miyu, Haruka and Nina slumped against them. Youko was tending to Natsuki and Chie. Their breath created a mist in the air which easily gave away how cold it was. Youko sighed as she looked at Chie injuries. It wasn't good at all. She had a huge hole in her back were the skin had been torn away and her clothes were soaked with blood and poisoned water. Her face was deathly pale and her lips were blue. She shuddered with cold and pain. Natsuki was beside her, her arm completely useless. She too had fallen unconscious. She was running a fever, despite the biting cold.

"We need warmth," muttered Youko. Midori turned to them.

"We need warmth or these two will not survive," she announced louder. Midori nodded in understanding.

"Shiho, can you collapse the entrance for us?" She asked. Shiho nodded. Midori turned to Nao, Nina, Yukariko and Erstin.

"You four set up traps behind us, we have to slow the enemy down. The rest of us need to find a place we can defend and somewhere warm. We can't give up yet,"

They nodded and began to move from where they'd dropped in exhaustion.

"Miyu, scout ahead," Miyu nodded at the command and ran. Whilst Midori lead the rest of them at a slower pace. Tate held Chie in his arms whilst Shizuru carried Natsuki.

They'd been walking for some time when they spotted Miyu in the distance.

"I've found a storeroom ahead. It has fuel sources contained within along with food and spare clothing. Most of the food has rotted but there should be enough for us," she explained as they finally reached her. Midori nodded.

"I must warn you however it is not very defensible,"

Midori sighed and rubbed her temples. She really needed a drink.

"That's fine, we'll have to take it. If Chie and Natsuki die we'll be eight down and all hope of this wild plan will die with them," Miyu nodded and began to walk. They followed.

Nagi watched in displeasure as the fifth attempt at building a new bridge to the temple failed as a huge slimy tentacle smashed through it, killing about a hundred slaves.

"What happened here?" he asked through gritted teeth. Sergei looked at him nervously.

"Well the ambush went as planed and took the life of the same boy who foiled our plans previously. Then they did something completely unexpected and left a summoner behind to hold us of long enough to get inside the temple. She was powerful and defeated over half our numbers, killing the Valkyrie squad before finally falling," explained Sergei. He tugged at his tie.

"The blow that defeated her though took out the bridge and…,"

"IDIOTS!" roared Nagi loosing his cool. He glared across at the temple doors. He gritted his teeth. If they delayed any longer then Chie would reach the five columns before him. That infernal child, he should have just killed her. Kannzaki too. None of them were doing what they were supposed to do.

"There is some good news," murmured Sergei. Nagi turned to him.

"Information received from the surviving force tells us your cousin and her friend were badly injured. Chie appears to have been rendered unconscious and the blue haired child has had her arm all but destroyed," reported Sergei quickly. Nagi smiled in satisfaction, allowing his weapon to materialize. He pointed at Sergei. The northern hound looked at him fearfully and took a step back.

"My lord…?" he whispered in terror. Nagi smile became a smirk as he settled on Sergei's kneecap.

"Failure won't do, Sergei," he said and the fired. Sergei's scream echoed around the camp, halting work for an entire second. Then it began again. Nagi looked outside and aimed his weapon at the lake.

_Your next…_

The fire's glow reflected of the slimy walls, yet only illuminated a portion of the large room the group sat in. Only Youko, Tate, Yukariko and Yukino were awake. The others slept. Youko kept a constant vigil over Natsuki and Chie, they had improved a lot with the aid of Youko and Yukariko's healing magic.

"When will we be able to continue?" asked Tate in a low voice. His eyes flickered towards Chie and Natsuki. Youko looked at them before checking their wounds.

"Tomorrow at the least. Let us rest for now, Natsuki will probably be able to fight, her arm is almost completely healed. However, Chie requires more time, any magic she uses will do more damage than good," explained Youko sitting back.

Those that were awake fell silent, contemplating what this meant.

"Chie is the only person that knows her way around. There may be traps she has to disarm with magic and only her magic, if she's as injured as you say we're going to have real trouble doing that," muttered Tate, voicing their worries.

"Couldn't Aoi do it?" asked Yukino. They all looked at the sleeping form that cradled Chie's body gently in it's arms. Yukariko got up and made her way towards the sleeping form. She reached out to touch the girl's forehead but Aoi's arm shot up and grasped her wrist. Yukariko found herself facing sleep filled blue eyes.

"Wha'?" she mumbled. Yukariko shushed her.

"I just need to check something," she murmured gently. The girl nodded sleepily. Yukariko sent out her probes, testing Aoi's magic. It responded and through the link that bound a demon and summoner together she could see that her magic was almost identical to Chie's. Yukariko nodded and stood up, noting the Aoi had already drifted off back to sleep.

The group made it's way down the narrow side passage, forced to walk single file. Every so often Chie would stumble and have to be held up by Nao or Aoi. Natsuki's arm was almost healed and she had taken to clenching her fist repeatedly. Shizuru elbowed her slightly.

"Stop it," she murmured. Natsuki grimaced.

"I can't help it, it itches," she muttered in reply. Behind them Nao sniggered.

Finally they reached a larger room. Yukino gasped as an icy cold drop of water dripped onto her head and ran down the back of her neck. Chie crashed to the floor before anyone could grab her. Aoi and Yukariko dropped down beside her. She was panting in pain, her lips were dry and her face was pale and covered in sweat.

Yukariko sent what healing magic she could. She sighed softly and slipped into sleep. Aoi stroked her face softly.

"We can't carry on at this page. We'll have to split up," she said in a low voice. Yukariko looked her steadily into her eyes.

"I don't want to admit but your right," she agreed quietly.

She glanced at Tate and motioned him over. He detangled himself from Shiho and jogged over looking concerned. Around them the groups attention focused on them.

"We need to split up. We won't reach the five columns in time if we don't,"

A murmur ran through the group.

"You truly think so," whispered Erstin. Nina put a comforting arm around her. Aoi nodded, as did Tate.

"Me and Chie will lead the team that will stop here to rest, it would be best if Natsuki and Shizuru stayed as well," decided Aoi.

"Me and Nao will stay as well, I'm a better healer," announced Yukariko.

"Alyssa, Miyu, Youko, Midori, Yukino, Haruka, Shiho and me will go on ahead. Erstin and Nina need too stay back as well, I hate to stay this but your starting to flag," said Tate after studying them all.

"Now see here…," started Nina but Tate held up a hand.

"Look at Erstin, Nina. She's exhausted. Your young, you want to be on the front lines but…," he shrugged. Nina settled into an angry silence.

"We're about an hour away from the centre now. If there were traps that Chie needed to disable we'd have encountered them already," decided Tate.

"Five more minutes rest for group one then we're off. You eight follow once you've roused Chie and she can walk,"

There was a grudging agreement from the group. Natsuki and Nina had adopted a sulky silence whilst muttered, solemn goodbyes filled the tense air. Finally they departed leaving a miserable silence punctuated by occasional whimpers from Chie as she slept.

It was Shizuru who heard the vices first, but soon everyone but Chie picked up the sound of tramping feet and belligerent arguing. Nina Glanced and Aoi.

"Nagi?" asked Aoi. Shizuru nodded before Nina had chance to answer.

"We need to move," said Natsuki standing up. "We can't fight in this state,"

Erstin and Aoi worked together to haul up Chie's body. Their movement was slow as they navigated a complicated maze of side passages and rooms. Yukariko lead them on, occasionally pointing out a new direction. Finally Chie awoke and was able to stagger along with them. Aoi could feel her pain clearly.

They entered a broad room and stopped dead.

There was Nagi, the young demon smirking in pleasure.

"Well, hello there, ladies," he cackled.

Please forgive my sporadic updating. Please!


	21. A Big Truth

I'm back. Sorry about the seriously sporadic updating but I've been rushed off my feet with A-levels. You'll be happy to know that the next chapter of An Ending at the Begining will be out soon, hopefully.

The group stared helplessly at the young-looking white haired demon as his personal guard swept from the shadows, taking up positions around them. Yukariko and Nao moved into defensive positions. Nina followed suit whilst Erstin drew back to Chie and Aoi, all three unable to fight. Shizuru tensed slightly and the bands the circled Natsuki's wrists that contained her custom gun spell began to glow dangerously.

Nagi smirked at the meagre display of resistance.

"I must congratulate you Chie, I never imagined you'd leave a summoner behind at the bridge. Nor did I imagine you'd allow the group to split. I've got men hunting your friends down as we speak, but all the same… well done, Cousin," Nagi chuckled before glancing up. A bruised and battered Sergey staggered into the room. His knee bandaged where Nagi shot him and blood streaming from an assortment of fresh wounds. His eyes fell on Nina and he paled at the look of fury on her face. She looked as if she could leap across and kill him where he stood.

Nagi's face curled up in a half snarl half sneer.

"You Idiot, you let them get away. Curse you," he muttered. Around him the guard tensed, ready to leap at their masters command.

"Never mind, we have Chie, that's enough for now but mark this Sergey, your failure will not go unpunished," Nagi stood and clapped his hands. Several demons marched to the front.

"Let us be leaving, secure our prisoners," he barked. The demons he had summoned began to set up a gate, an official entrance to the void that male demons could set up with the permission of the Obsidian Lord.

His guard streamed forward and those that could leapt into action. Aoi set up defence spells and trap spells but the demons were great in number and, still haemorrhaging soldiers, ran forward into the broad sweep of Shizuru's Naginata and the rest of the groups assorted weapons. Nina produced some daggers to throw, each deadly accurate. Natsuki blasted away with her guns, wincing every so often at the pain in her arm. Yukariko fired her Bow and Nao sliced her enemies to pieces with metallic wire that extended from her claws. All that could be heard was the screams of Nagi's guard as they were slaughtered. Seeing that her spells were no longer having any effect Aoi looked desperately around for a weapon. Beside her Chie's sword materialized into her hand.

"You can't fight," hissed Aoi. Chie smiled weakly and said nothing but handed her the sword. Aoi stared and then grinned at her, resisting the urge to kiss her.

"Keep Chie safe Erstin," she commanded and leapt into the fray, ducking, weaving and slicing as only those who have gained most of their sword skills from a mind link can.

Despite their initial success however they couldn't hold out forever and one by one they fell exhausted. Nagi stepped forward, a smirk on his youthful face.

"I must say, you've done better than expected, now enough of this, let's leave,"

They were duly seized and dragged brutally into the gate with only the knowledge that their friends had escaped capture to comfort them.

Yukino was been carried by Haruka after being struck in the leg by mid-level fire spell but apart from that the only other wounds were superficial and did not hold the group back in any way.

"So that was the infamous Northern Hound," mused Midori. Beside Youko nodded.

"He wasn't very clever was he?" pointed out Shiho as they took a left. Tate looked amused as he recalled the way the luckless werewolf had looked when a single blast from Shiho's flute had annihilated his demon squad. After that Miyu had flattened him with no trouble at all.

Yukino chuckled, apparently remembering.

"We can't be complacent. We must assume that the others have been captured, we must hurry," Miyu's words hit them and the mood darkened as they prayed their friends would make it through this ordeal alive and not seriously injured.

Suddenly a vast cavern opens up before them and the magic of the place hits them. It was ancient and terrifyingly powerful it permeated the room.

The stared at what was causing it. Five huge columns stretched into the blackness over their heads. Miyu picked up Alyssa and placed her on her back before leaping from the ridge they were standing on. Haruka followed suite and soon the rest had. Once on the ground the Five columns looked even more imposing than on the ridge. Five vast and tall columns stretching into the endless darkness above them each glowed with a eerie green light. Midori hissed through her teeth.

"Damn," she said. The rest of the group stared in silence. Each one overwhelmed with the power pouring from the columns, even in their sealed state they could level the capitol city of the demon world with no trouble. Four demons and four summoners would barely even register.

Midori gritted her teeth.

"Oi, wake up we need to talk,"

Nagi smiled as his captives were dragged to the throne room. His smile broadened when he saw that it's walls had been bathed with the blood of Kannzaki's commanders. Kannzaki himself was bound and on his knees, his handsome faced battered. Nagi schooled his expression and strode past him towards the throne. He turned and sat down.

He stared at the people that populated it. All nine prisoners had been forced to their knees, although Chie - Curse the girl - was fighting even as injured as she was. Despite his hard work he found his smile as wide as before.

"I have won," he said. Kannzaki raised his head and glared at him mutely in hatred.

"Don't look at me like that cousin, after all usurping the throne is this families favourite pastime. Oh, I get it your frustrated, you went to all that trouble…," Nagi paused and caught Kannzaki's eye.

"You even had Bruce killed to get the throne,"

Hope you've enjoyed it.

AnimeGeek.


	22. The Five Columns

This chapter is dedicated to LittleDemonInside for the inspiration for this fic.

"You even had Bruce killed to get the throne,"

Silence fell over the room. Chie stared at both her cousins in surprise and horror. Her gaze settled on Nagi and he could feel it searching his face for any hint that he was lying. There was none. Kannzaki's head dropped in defeat has shoulders slumped and Chie saw the truth there.

"YOU BASTARD!" she yelled as she struggled against the hold her guard had her in. Nagi laughed.

"Hah hah, see I'm not the bad guy here, I didn't deliberately manipulate you into being summoned either," he chuckled.

"Are you serious? Even that to?" shouted Chie. She struggled again but her guards held her tightly.

"Now listen, this is what male demons do Chie. We fight, plot and manipulate to get more power, its natural," Nagi cooed. Chie hissed at him. He laughed and got of his throne.

"You see there are people like me and people like you Chie. You are born to power and have no need to work to achieve it, thus you do not deserve it. I have worked, subtly schemed and rode on the plans of others, thus I deserve it," He explained. He chose to ignore the general scowling from the group.

"This means that people like you are born to lose and people like me are born to win," he finished.

"that makes no sense at all," Stated Natsuki. Nagi laughed.

"Maybe it doesn't but the point is clear I've won, you've lost," he grinned.

Viola hissed at him.

"No one speaks that way to my beloved," She strained at her guards hold. Nagi stared at here.

"Quite,"

The cavern was silent, not even water dripped in the background. Suddenly a great pressure filled the room and the group, bar Miyu and Alyssa, clutched their heads in pain.

"Arghh," yelled Midori.

Alyssa winced a little and gritted her teeth before hissing,

"Enough of this. We come to talk in peace,"

The pressure disappeared as suddenly as it had come. The group staggered as silence reigned. The group waited. Everyone was tense as a slow groaning started. Everyone shifted into a battle position as a massive wind picked up. It howled around the cavern. Haruka grabbed Yukino as the wind forced her back. Soon Midori had to grab Youko, Shiho was holding Tate still with her magic and Alyssa had been placed on Miyu's shoulders.

A white orb hovered in front of the Columns and the wind was pulled towards it. The summoners and their demons faced it together. Finally the orb absorbed all the wind and began to expand. It rapidly grew in size until it engulfed the eight of them.

When they opened their eyes they were standing in the grounds of Fuuka.

"What," muttered Tate, looking around wildly.

The dropped into a defensive stance as suddenly five vaguely humanoid energy clouds appeared in front of them.

"Why are you here?" the voice seemed to echo. The group shuddered.

"The line that you backed during the Rift is under threat and the usurper threatens the accords you forged for the good of all," explained Alyssa.

The voice let out a sigh.

"We can do nothing," it said. Alyssa sighed. Then clenched her fists.

"You must. You sacrificed your freedom for these accords. You gave the greatest part of your power for this, so do something," she yelled.

The beings hovered for a moment.

"Very Well,"

The words had finality about them.

The throne room was awash with people. Since a collective strike by Kannzaki's men lead by Haruka's family Nagi's army had taken a big hit.

Nagi sat on his throne as a commander knelt before them.

"You have them pushed back to the walls," Nagi asked, looking unconcerned.

"Yes, My Lord," replied the commander.

Nagi chuckled. He stood up and strolled down towards his captives.

"We have a problem gentlemen," He announced turning to face the room. Everyone in the room stopped to focus on him. When Nagi had a problem, people died.

"The rebels will not give up as long as there is hope," he stated. The room nodded collectively.

"So we must remove this hope," he smiled. He turned and gestured backwards.

"I hereby order the broadcasted execution of Kannzaki and my dear cousin, Chie," He laughed. The room broke into muttering whilst the group were to shocked to move.

"For what reason," asked a nearby demon. Nagi laughed.

"There doesn't need to be one,"

Okay done. Next up An Ending At The Beggining.

AnimeGeek


	23. Destiny can not be denied

It's finally here! The penultimate chapter to this saga! Enjoy, I say. The next chapter's going to be even more explosive than this one!

* * *

The wooden stage had been erected within the hour, impressive speed for an army still fighting for the lower areas of the city. Nagi wanted the entire city under his control fast, at the moment, that wasn't happening. Rebels, supporters of Kannzaki and those that merely opposed Nagi had gathered and were fighting back. Slowly his army was having to relinquish control.

That would end soon.

Many of his men were beginning to gather in the courtyard. There was some muttering, they knew that this was treason. However, they had been damned the moment they took up with the cruel demon. Nagi sat down in the throne that overlooked the courtyard. Immediately a drill sergeant bellowed out an order. His army fell into line and Nagi found a victorious smile spreading over his face. His soldiers stared at him expectantly. He stood and cleared his throat. Silence reigned. No sounds of the battle from the city entered the courtyard.

"We have won! We are now in control of Hell. Next we will have Earth and then we take the fight to those skulking Angels of heaven!" He shouted, not even attempting to mask his jubilant tone.

His men broke out into cheering, applause shattering the silence. Nagi held up his arms and the noise fell once more. His face assumed a serious look and he gazed solemnly.

"As every new government forms there must be bloodshed. It is a fact of the world. We must assure our victory, by sealing fates of those defeated!" He gestured towards the archway directly opposite him.

"Chie and Kannzaki, both contenders for a throne rightfully mine! Here, this day, they die. We must remove all symbols of hope for the rebels!"

Forms emerged from the archway. First came four honour guards, magnificent in silver and gold etched armour bearing shield that bore the crest of the Obsidian Lord. Their face were expressionless. They marched in perfect time with one another. Next came Chie and Kannzaki. Both wore black, the colour of treason, a bold statement that shocked some of the crowd to silence. They were also both bound in chains on their legs and arms, both forced to wear collars, a humiliation not lightly given in the demon world. All around them demons spat at them and shouted rude names and phrases, their contempt clear. Following them were two muscled prison guards. Each held a deadly looking whip and finally bringing up the rear, another four honour guards.

Nagi smiled in satisfaction.

They were led up onto the wooden stage, forced to stand in the middle. The prison guards stood behind them, just itching for a chance to use the whips. The honour guards positioned themselves around the platform. Nagi nodded, before beginning to talk once again.

"I hereby sentence these traitors to death! Upon my authority as the Obsidian Lord I demand that they are whipped to death! A fitting punishment for one's brought so low!"

A few of his officers went green. Death by whipping was always messy and it took quite some time, the screams of the victims could drive demons and men alike insane. Nagi looked at his prisoners. Kannzaki was pale and sweating, clearly terrified of what was to come.

Chie however, met his gaze head on. Defiant eyes challenged him to come down there and finish it himself. Annoyance flooded Nagi's body. He hissed and forced himself calm. It would be over by tonight, he promised himself.

He raised his arm but before he could yell for his men to begin somebody, speaking from behind him, cut in.

"Nagi, you are under arrest!" A male voice spoke from behind him. Nagi jumped out of his chair and faced the intruder. A demon and her summoner.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Tate and this is Shiho, we are here to arrest you!"

Then it happened. An entire section of the wall bordering the courtyard exploded, throwing debris into the courtyard and obscuring the view of the gap. If he had not already been faced with Tate and Shiho he would have been straining to see the identity of the ones who dared challenge him. Not two minutes later a nearby tower exploded and those that were captured flown out on the back of a shining gold apparition that looked faintly like a songbird.

Nagi hissed and turned back, his gun materializing in his hand. He pointed it at Tate and fired. Tate dodged the first two bullets and deflected the last with his sword. He ran forward and stabbed at Nagi's chest. The demon barely had time to block with the barrel of his weapon. Tate slammed his knee into the demons chest and sent him flying into the balcony wall. Tate walked towards him, sword at the ready.

"It's over, Nagi. Give up now!" he shouted. Behind him Shiho prepared her binding spell. Nagi laughed, it was slightly unnerving to all that heard it.

"It's not over yet… I won't be beaten, the world is MINE!" He threw up his arms and began to chant. Tate, recognising, his chant ran forward in a desperate attempt to halt it. The magical field around Nagi was too strong however and soon Zombie-like creatures were hanging in the air. Wrapped in bandages that were aged with time, grey rotting skin only being shown on their jaws they hung there in silence. Then as one they opened their mouths and screamed. They rushed forward, caring not who they attacked in their lust for demon flesh.

"Deathbound!" hissed Tate as two of them rushed for the balcony. Shiho rushed to his side. Together they stood to face a nigh unbeatable spell.

Six of the Deathbound flew towards Chie and Kannzaki, their mouths still open in a grotesque scream. Chie felt a flicker of panic as the honour guards, still skilled in fighting were torn to pieces and consumed. She glanced up to the songbird that moved slowly through the air, flashes of light coming from it indicated they were also battling against the Deathbound.

One reached forward and grabbed her hair pulling her forwards. She tripped and fell to her knees. One bit painfully into her thigh, another sinking it's teeth into her neck. Her eyes went wide and she screamed soundlessly in pain.

Suddenly the Deathbound that surrounded them were ripped apart by a deadly wind laced with lightning. Chie looked up hazily at the newcomer.

"A.. Aka… Akane…," she choked, blood trickling from her mouth. The tiger demon knelt down and cupped Chie's face.

"Yes, I'm back," she murmured. She turned and looked at someone Chie couldn't see. Chie guessed it was Kazuya as she couldn't see him anywhere. Then again, her sight was growing even more blurry.

"Tell them to hurry up!" Chie heard faintly, before blackness took her. She could feel her death surrounding her, cloaking her in eternal sleep.

* * *

She could feel herself floating in nothingness. She opened her eyes and stared. This was the void… What was she doing here?

She was dead, right?

One did not live for long after you were bitten by the Deathbound. Their bite was a deadly poison, it took you to Death and held you at it's gates. It destined you to join their ranks of Guardians of the Deathgate. She felt odd. Her wounds were still there, her chains were still there. She was still covered in blood. Yet she felt no pain.

We are not ready for you to die yet.

Five voices in unison spoke inside her head. Her eyes widened.

Your destiny has found you, Obsidian Lord.

Chie began to scream.

* * *

So this is the penultimate chapter! Well, to the story. There is an epilouge. Maybe even a sequel. So the question is: Does anyone want a sequel?

There is a poll on my profile page, it will be up until the story is finished.

Little Trickster ^^


	24. The End

Hey, people! It's finally over!

Over a year of work... wow... ^^

So here it is... the final chapter of Fox. Although there is an epilouge ^^

* * *

The courtyard was full of the Deathbound. They had decimated Nagi's men and were pushing the would-be rescuers to the limit of their abilities. Tate and Shiho were trying their best to get close to Nagi, but as more and more magic condensed around him, it was becoming even more difficult.

Shadows were curling around his body and Tate could see it changing, mutating as he became more and more like a Deathbound than a demon.

"Do you see that, Shiho?" he asked. Shiho nodded and knocked a group of Deathbound away from the balcony. Tate looked closer.

"That is the fate of Necromancers, they become the Deathbound themselves," she supplied and began to play her flute. Sound waves rippled through the air and several Deathbound heads exploded. Tate turned back to Nagi and winced. He raised his sword and pushed magic into it, before slamming it against the field. For a moment it flickered and the Deathbound froze, but that was all. Tate was thrown backwards again.

"Shit!" Tate yelled.

Down on the stand,

Akane and Kazuya were defending Kannzaki. Chie's body had collapsed into sparkles. The sight of this had filled them with rage. Akane's tonfa were deadly. Lightning bolts and wind were slicing apart the attackers or throwing them at oncoming groups, to effectively split them up. Kazuya was picking off any that got past Akane's watch, with small but powerful bolts of magic. They tore through the Deathbound's heads and chests with ease.

Up above the battle,

Alyssa, Miyu, and the rest were fighting fiercely. All were in shock, as not five minutes earlier Aoi's body had collapsed into green sparks, signalling that so soon after the dead had been raised, another duo had fallen. Alyssa was focusing on maintaining the spell, whilst Miyu was leaping from Deathbound to Deathbound, slicing their heads from their bodies, and taking them down in a fast and efficient method.

Erstin and Nina were defending the rear, Nina's teleportation skills coming in useful whenever the Deathbound got to close for comfort. Natsuki was blasting away, covering Shizuru whose Naginata was wreaking havoc amongst the attackers. Then Natsuki hissed.

"We aren't going to get anywhere at this rate," Natsuki yelled. Shizuru slashed a few more Deathbound away and then gasped as a severed head bit into her arm. Within an instant Yukariko was at her side, her holy magic infusing the wound, drawing away the poison. Nao hurled the severed head away with her strings and laughed hysterically as it smacked one of its fellows in the face.

"That's disgusting," muttered Natsuki. Nao glared at her mutely and Natsuki smirked back, only to be pulled away from the claw of a Deathbound by Yukariko. Shaken, she forgot her moral victory over Nao and went back to shooting the Deathbound that targeted Shizuru.

Down below the fight was equally as fierce. The newly resurrected Mikoto was tearing her opponents to pieces and anything stupid enough to get up again was instantly incinerated by Mai's flames. Akira was deadly on the battlefield, much like Miyu. She hit the Deathbound where it hurt and then moved on, leaving them immobile and effectively neutralized. Takumi was helping Yukino as they repeatedly sealed the movements of the Deathbound that were crowding them. Haruka was smashing the sealed Deathbound into the non-sealed with a sense of satisfaction. She had a mad grin on her face and Yukino could tell she was losing her senses to the battle.

"YUKINO!" she bellowed. "RELEASE MY TRUE POWERS"

Yukino hesitated and then nodded. On her left hand an intricate symbol began to glow, on Haruka's forehead a matching symbol pulsed in response.

Suddenly two giant curved horns appeared on her head, curving up dangerously. Her grin became that of a madwoman, her senses now completely lost to battle. This was no longer Haruka, Yukino could feel it.

"I AM ARMITAGE, WHICH OF YOU WOULD FACE ME?" The mace she held became a terrifying huge Claymore sword and she swung it with ease. Armour now enclosed her body and she had grown to almost twice the size of a normal man. The sight was enough to send whole armies fleeing. The Deathbound, however, swarmed towards her. The massive Claymore took them apart as they came whilst Haruka… No, Armitage laughed.

"I knew it…"

Yukino jumped and turned to face the person who'd spoken. It was Midori. She was looking at the rampaging Armitage with awe in her eyes.

"I knew she'd do something like that. For hundreds of years Armitage has escaped our detection, now I know why. She implanted her very being into her line. That is truly powerful magic," breathed Midori. Yukino looked at her hesitantly.

"Will you tell?" she asked. Midori shook her head.

"It's not my duty to, not anymore," the axe demon said. Then she swung her Labrys onto her shoulder and winked. A dangerous smile was now forming on her face.

"I think it's time I kicked this up a notch," she chuckled and then she released her magic, knocking away the encroaching Deathbound. Her Labrys split into two swords; both gleamed in the light from Mai's fire. Midori nodded at Youko once and then leapt into the air.

She swung the blades multiple times, slicing the Deathbound to shreds. Once she was in the air above them, Midori sprayed the battle with blades of energy. She then landed gracefully and the Deathbound swarmed towards her. She grimaced and ran at them.

Back on the balcony, even more Deathbound were approaching. Worryingly many were being sucked into Nagi's field of Magic and being deconstructed. Tate and Shiho did not notice this as they were being pressed away by the sheer numbers of the Deathbound.

"We'll get killed if we stay on this balcony," panted Tate, slicing a Deathbound's head from its body.

"I know, but we will all die if we can't stop the flow of the Deathbound from Nagi's magic," panted Shiho, readying her flute once more.

"No one has ever summoned such a great amount of them before, it's only a matter of time before he dies right?" muttered Tate. Shiho nodded in agreement.

"So let's get off the balcony and stay alive!" yelled Tate. Shiho stared at him for a moment and then nodded, "Okay then…"

As one they ran forwards, passing Nagi. They both leapt into the air. From the stand, Akane sent out a powerful wind and brought them in close. They landed on the stand, which was littered with the bodies of the Deathbound.

"Chie is dead," muttered Akane. Tate's eyes widened and Shiho covered her mouth in horror. Kazuya clenched his teeth and annihilated a few Deathbound with a sweep of his wrist. Akane glanced at him in surprise, but said nothing. Tate gripped the hilt of his sword and stepped forward.

"Someone needs to tell the others," he said. Akane nodded. Shiho gave him a startled look; however, she saw the determined look in his eyes.

"Kazuya, come with me. Shiho, Akane, stay here and guard this good-for-nothing idiot," commanded Tate. Kazuya nodded in assent. The two men ran into the maelstrom of battle.

Akane looked at Shiho in surprise. Shiho shrugged and they both redoubled their efforts to keep the stand clear of the Deathbound.

However it was obvious to anyone looking that they were losing. Soon they would be overwhelmed and killed.

* * *

Chie, however, was unable to look. Her body still coursed with pain, so much that tears ran freely from her eyes and her voice had grown hoarse with screaming.

_Do you understand, Obsidian Lord? This is the pain of being born anew. Stop fighting. _

She flung out a hand and punched at the void desperately.

"S... s... st… stop, ple… please," she begged.

* * *

The defenders were together now. They'd gathered on the stand for one final, desperate move. Mai and Natsuki stood side by side, each ready for their respective spell.

"Duran!"

"Kagutsuchi!"

Ice and flame spouted over the battlefield. The combined magic ripped apart at least half of the Deathbound crowd that surrounded them, and from the resulting mist arose two terrifying forms.

A giant mecha-wolf with twin cannons on its back and what could only be described as a dragon. Both cried out in response to their respective master.

"Duran, load silver cartridge!" bellowed Natsuki.

"Kagutsuchi, get ready" yelled Mai.

"FIRE!" they both yelled in tandem. Both of the beasts let out equally devastating attacks that ripped into the balcony and surrounding wall. It collapsed and showered the group with small bits of debris. As one, the Deathbound froze. Then they turned into purple sparkles and were drawn backwards into the wreckage. Silence reigned, broken only by the panting of the various members of the group. Natsuki staggered suddenly and Shizuru caught her. Midori was forced to catch Mai as Mikoto was not paying attention.

"It's over," muttered Shiho. Alyssa turned to her.

"Not yet, we need an Obsidian Lord. Tomoe and Miya were also revived when we were. They will cause trouble, I know Tomoe's sort." (Alyssa)

"I see," Shiho sighed, "When we were at school it was never this exciting was it, Tate?"

Tate chuckled and then turned, "It looks like that Kannzaki dude is ge…. Hey, where did he go?"

* * *

The void had gone white and the pain had stopped. Chie wondered if she was finally dead, or had they decided to take mercy on her. She opened her eyes and stared. There was a young woman standing in front of her. She had snow white hair and an imperial look about her. Chie stared, her brain working furiously. She looked so familiar. The woman tapped her foot impatiently and sighed.

"Anytime today, Your Idiot-ness," she muttered. Chie's mouth dropped open.

"Mashiro," she breathed in surprise. The young woman smirked.

"Not quite. That was merely a persona I wore. Mashiro does not exist, except in your mind. Mashiro is me, or perhaps it would be better to say, part of me," she supplied. Chie's body cried out in protest as she stood up.

"The temple…what happened, one minute you were there and the next you were gone and nobody noticed…not even me!" Chie rambled. Mashiro rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes. Like I said Mashiro is merely a projection. A persona, that I planted a memory of in your minds. I am Kazahana, one of the Five Columns," she announced. Chie stared at her.

"Impossible…," she muttered. Kazahana smirked.

"Not so. I am of your line and I still retain enough of my good sense to keep an eye on demon affairs. I saw Nagi coming a mile off. Yet the other Columns refused point blank to do anything, so I was forced to do so myself," explained Kazahana. Chie nodded dumbly.

"We Columns are forbidden from materializing our true forms, outside of the Columns, without good cause. My fellow Columns refused to believe that Nagi ascending the throne is good cause. So I assumed the guise of Mashiro to attempt to stop him. Unfortunately, he had the idiot Kannzaki in his grasp and you were off mooning after Aoi," Chie grimaced.

"I love Aoi, I don't care if I don't get the throne," she muttered. Kazahana frowned.

"Yes yes, I know. We've heard, let me tell my story," Kazahana sighed.

"Carry on then," replied Chie.

"Why thank you. Anyway, it was me that gave Bruce the idea of sending Midori to bring you back. After that little fight you had, I knew it wouldn't work. So I set in motion my own plan, one that would eventually bring you to the Five Columns themselves. However as we got closer, I had to withdraw. I removed myself completely; I didn't want them to suspect my involvement. Then those idiots got heavy handed with you, so now that's all for nothing." Kazahana stated.

"They know?" asked Chie. Kazahana nodded.

"I'll be stripped of my powers. There is no way to avoid it; I will ease back into your lives as Mashiro. As a favour I'll leave you that knowledge. Now we have to go…" Kazahana said, nodding

"Go? Go where?"

"Back to life..., back to the normal void. There is something I must warn you of. Before we can do that, you must become the Obsidian Lord, in spirit as well as body. All Obsidian Lords have to die before they can truly live," Kazahana said, looking at Chie. Chie's eyes widened.

"What about Aoi?" she gasped, reaching forward. Kazahana smirked.

"She'll be safe. Let's go now," she said as Chie just stared.

Then the world spun once more and she was faced by four beings. They had not taken human form as Kazahana had. She gasped in surprise when she realized both Aoi and Kannzaki were beside her. Kannzaki was on the brink of falling into insanity. He looked scared enough to do something incredibly stupid.

"We come here today to give our blessings to the next Obsidian Lord and to give trial to two criminals," announced the First. A gash in the whirling energy that made up it's being substituting for a mouth. Chie swallowed. _Surely they don't see Aoi as a criminal, do they?_

"Kannzaki, you have committed a crime. A crime of treason, how do you plead?" Kannzaki went to open his mouth, but before any sound could come out, Kazahana cut in.

"Okay, we know that we're both going to be judged guilty, so I have a proposition for you," she said, calmly. The First Column frowned.

"Kazahana, this is highly irregular," he growled.

"I know it is, but hear me out," she replied, stepping in between the terrified Kannzaki and the four powerful beings.

"We all know I'm going to be stripped of my powers, so why not give them to him? Give him all the power he wants, he can't do anything with it. He will be cursed to be bound in one place for eternity, with enough power to crown himself lord of the three dominions, yet with no way to actually act on it," she stated. The First frowned.

"It is true that we need some receptacle to bind your powers in. The boy would do well and it is a suitable punishment. Tell me fellows, do you agree?"

"_We do,"_ spoke three voices in union inside their heads.

"Then it shall be. Let us address the second matter. Stand up, Obsidian Lord, and take what is rightfully yours!" It was a command and Chie found her feet moving before she could stop herself. It was then she realized that Aoi could only observe and not speak. Just for a moment, she had seen the flash of a rune above her as the column had exerted its magical pressure.

Her feet brought her in front of the four waiting figures. The First moved its hand and a magnificent sword appeared before her. She stared at it in surprise. She glanced at the four beings of energy, each humanoid and yet terrifyingly inhuman, and then back to the sword.

"Take it. Become what you were born to be," another command.

Chie's hand reached out, her hands only just brushing the hilt when it exploded with light. Chie's feet once again left solid ground as she was suspended in mid-air. Five different coloured lights flashed around her. They swirled around eventually coming to a halt above her head. She stared at them in surprise.

They dived and hit her in the chest; the pain was intense but brief. Chie gasped as her injuries vanished and the chains and collar that had bound her disappeared. Finally the prisoner's garb was also pulled away. She felt like she was being born again. Her magic surged and became even stronger. She blinked in surprise.

Finally she found herself dressed in a white suit with a white long coat over the top. A sword, unfamiliar to her eyes, yet feeling completely familiar hung at her waist. The light let her down and she landed.

_Go Obsidian Lord, you will be a good one, we can tell._

The next instant, Aoi had her arms around her neck and Chie realized they were standing in their normal surroundings when in the void. Kannzaki was gone, as was Kazahana or rather Mashiro. Chie felt aware of everything. Her mind was everywhere in Hell and yet painfully focused on the courtyard. She could feel it. Something bad was coming and it was coming soon.

"I feel it too, Chie, we have to go now!" Aoi breathed into Chie's ear

* * *

They stood in the courtyard. The drained defenders were grinning at each other in triumph. A moment later, their triumph was over as a sudden explosion threw the debris into the air. Nagi stood there, his face white, no colour even in his lips. His face twitched and then spread to his whole body. He threw his arms out to the side and his smile became a psychotic grin. The defender's were drained, but dropped wearily into combat stances.

Nagi laughed, clearly unhinged.

"I won't lose… do you hear me? I CAN'T LOSE!" he leapt into the air and directly at them. Armitage leapt also, only to find Nagi's hand shatter her sword and slice into her chest. She fell heavily. Nagi dived at her, his jaw opening wider than it should, only to be blocked by Midori's duel swords. She kicked him in the chest. He fell back a little and shot forward again, readying a strike of magic that would in probability kill Midori. However it was blocked at the final moment by an explosion of flames which threw Nagi back into the rubble he had emerged from.

Midori gasped as she saw who had appeared. Aoi was clinging to Chie, both dressed in white. Chie drew the weird sword from its scabbard and pointed it at Nagi.

"Nagi, let's fight. You, me, RIGHT NOW!" she bellowed. Nagi pushed his way out of the rubble, salivating. Chie frowned and shrugged Aoi off. Aoi nodded and went to the big group to help with healing.

Chie faced Nagi and Nagi chuckled in an animalistic way. Then as one they both leapt. They clashed in mid-air. Nagi's fists being blocked by the flat of Chie's blade whilst Chie's own slashes were dodged by impressive aero-gymnastics.

Nagi screamed and attempted to bite into Chie's shoulder, as she slashed his arm. They dropped to the floor, each moving with equal speed. They met once more, the magical fallout from their blows making dents in the floor. Effortlessly, Chie hauled Nagi into the air and threw him. He landed upright and shot back. Chie jumped to meet him and sliced through his stomach muscles. He crashed into a wall. Chie landed and ran back towards him.

Before he could even get up, Chie nailed him with a bolt of magic between the eyes. A gasp escaped his mouth and it collapsed open to an impossible size. His white skin began to bubble and finally he exploded.

Chie stood there, sword in hand as the magic that had transformed him was expelled with force into the atmosphere. She watched it dissipate to normal levels and then sighed. She sheathed her sword and turned to look at them.

"It would appear that I need a new courtyard," she observed, before her friends pulled her into many hugs.

* * *

Omake

Arika: One of the five columns… eh really Mashiro?

Mashiro: Of course I am Kazahana, second most powerful of the fiv -notices Arkia wondering off-…. Hey pay attention to me!

Alyssa: Of course you know what really happened….

-cuts to Mashiro reclining on a deckchair in the sun drinking pineapple juice, waves can be heard crashing gently-

Mashiro: Ahhhh, life is good

-cut back to Alyssa-

Loki: Yes that's exactly what happened… no need to suspect I actually forgot Mashiro was with the party at all .

Alyssa: Sure….

* * *

Read and Review if you liked it ^^

Loki Lyon


End file.
